Carmen
by Em Pataki
Summary: Mr. Simmons believes his class would do an excellent job of performing the play Carmen, after seeing how much everyone enjoyed their performance of Romeo and Juliet. Will Arnold's part in the play have an influence on his feelings for Helga?
1. Chapter 1

**Character Parts**

 **Carmen - Helga**

 **Don Jose - Arnold**

 **Escamillo - Curly**

 **Micaela - Rhonda**

 **Zuniga - Gerald**

 **Morelas - Eugene**

 **Frasquita - Phoebe**

 **Mercedes - Lila**

 **Lillas Pastia - Stinky**

 **Le Dan Caire - Harold**

 **Le Remendado - Sid**

 **A Guide - Brainy**


	2. Chapter 2

**REQUESTED BY SMOOTH PANCAKES**

Chapter 1: Is Something Wrong?

It was the beginning of fifth grade. Arnold and Helga had agreed her confession on FTi was no more than the heat of the moment. That didn't stop Arnold from reliving the memory over and over in his mind, wondering if that was actually true.

There was so many unanswered questions. If it really was the heat of the moment, why did she bother to help save the neighborhood?

If he annoyed her that much, why was she always hanging out with him? Did she actually have feelings for him, or was she just that lonely?

 _P.S.118_

Arnold and Gerald were walking down the hall towards class. While the blonde boy was staring at the floor, his head was in the clouds. Should he confront Helga about what had happened, or just pretend nothing ever did?

While these thoughts were going through his mind, he failed to realize his friend was trying to get his attention.

"Arnold? Arnold? Hey Arnold?!"

"Huh? Oh sorry Gerald."

"Man did you not sleep last night, because you've been paying the floor more attention than anything else?" Gerald pointed out.

Arnold began to blush, not wanting to reveal what was on his mind. The embarrassed boy looked away, rubbing the back of his neck, as he started to reply "Well I…"

"One side moron, I'm walking here!"

Arnold was shoved aside into a locker, after his classmate insisted he was taking up too much space in the hallway.

Gerald helped his friend to his feet. While Arnold dusted himself off, Gerald placed his hands on his hips and shook his hand, watching Helga finish her walk to class. "Mm, mm, mmm. That girl helps save the neighborhood, only to put _you_ in danger."

Shrugging his shoulders at the comment, Arnolded replied "It's just her way."

Gerald lifted an eyebrow at his friend's assumption and said "Uh huh? And continuing to put up with it is _your_ way."

 _Classroom_

Most of the kids had already entered the room, as well as Mr. Simmons. Phoebe was sitting in her desk, smiling as she watched her best friend approach hers. "Good morning Helga. How are you this morning?"

After pulling her notebook out of her bag, the frustrated girl placed her head in her hand to lean on the desk and sighed "Just peachy."

Although she was more than relieved Arnold had given her the opportunity he had to take back her confession, it was the moment she had always dreamed of. When would another opportunity like that arise?

On the other hand, what choice did she have? While she was on the verge of denying it herself, he didn't bring himself to say he felt the same way about _her._ If she wanted to avoid total humiliation, she had to take advantage of the opportunity she was being given.

Moments later, the tardy bell rang, and the final missing students made it to their seats.

Mr. Simmons stood from his desk, anxious to make an announcement to the class. "Hello everyone! It's another special day, and I have exciting news for you all!"

"We get the day off from school!" Harold shouted, raising his hands in excitement.

Mr. Simmons scratched his head, sorry he had to let his student down. "Well no, not exactly Harold."

Before the teacher could continue, Helga leaned back in her seat with her arms crossed and scowled "Criminy. We just had a three month break. What the heck makes you think we're about to get the day off from school?"

After the class had gotten it's laughs out, Mr. Simmons continued with his news. "Anyway class, your performance on Romeo and Juliet brought everyone to tears last year."

Being reminded of the play and her first kiss with Arnold, Helga looked ahead at her beloved. She leaned forward in her desk with a dazed look on her face, remembering the kiss like it was yesterday.

Phoebe couldn't help but turn to notice her friend after hearing a swoon release from her. It hurt her as well to know Arnold still hadn't returned Helga's feelings. Of course, Helga hadn't spoken of the FTi incident to anyone (not even Phoebe). Therefore, while it was sad to see, it was understandable why he didn't care to spend time with her.

The intelligent girl then turned to face the front of the class as she listened to her teacher continue with his news.

"Therefore, I've chosen another play for us to perform."

The class moaned at the news. While some of them enjoy their roles last year, it wasn't what everyone expected it to be.

"Is there sword fighting in this one?" Stinky wondered, while waving his arms in excitement.

"Yes Stinky. I've chosen everyone's parts this time however, and will grade you all on your performance." the perky teacher said, not wanting to have to worry about anyone backing out on him.

"Aww gee." the country boy sighed, as he dropped his arms and leaned back in his desk in disappointment.

"Which play will be be performing Mr. Simmons?" Phoebe raised her hand and asked.

"Excellent question Phoebe. I was told of your field trip to see the lovely and exciting performance of Carmen last year. I would love to see you all act it out." Mr. Simmons smiled with anticipation.

 _Pataki better not wake up in my lap again._ Gerald thought to himself.

"I have right here the sheet showing who everyone is, along with a brief synopsis of your part. We'll begin rehearsal tomorrow, where I'll pass out actual copies of the script." Mr. Simmons explained, as he began passing the papers around the room.

"Yes! I'm a bullfighter! Ole!" Curly exclaimed, standing on top of his desk.

Mr. Simmons turned to see him waving a sheet of paper he was attempting to use as a cape. "Curly, settle down please."

Helga took her sheet with her head still propped in her hand, not expecting a good part. The only reason she participated in Romeo and Juliet last year was to be near Arnold.

Dulling reaching out for the paper, Helga sighed as she read the sheet. Her bored eyes then widened as she saw not only was she the star of the show, but Arnold would be playing her lover. It was like Romeo and Juliet all over again, without her having to do any evil plotting or scheming.

Arnold was at last handed his paper, and saw the role he'd be performing. Yet, it didn't upset him. Perhaps doing it once with Helga made it seem to be not such a big deal. Or perhaps he really was curious to know how true their feelings for each other were. That is, if any existed.

 _Cafeteria_

Moving through the lunchline, Arnold was about to grab the last of the tapioca. Gerald looked at his friend, who still seemed a bit distracted. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you knew about the play and the parts assigned for it before Simmons announced it."

Arnold looked up at his suspicious friend who was glaring at him and asked "Why do you think that?"

Before Gerald could reply, the boys were being shoved over in the line.

"Hey! What gives?" Gerald asked.

"Move it geek bait! I've got my eye on that last tapioca pudding." Helga scowled.

After watching her grab it, Gerald placed his hands on his hips and said "Well for one thing, Pataki's playing your lover in it."

 _Table_

Helga approached her table with the pudding, seeing her best friend reviewing the list of parts that had been assigned.

"I'm looking quite forward to the play. Unlike Romeo and Juliet, Carmen is a musical, which I'm sure we'll all do an impressive job of performing."

As Helga was digging into her dessert, she looked over to see one of her classmates already practicing for the play.

"This is going to be so great you guys!" Eugene said, before slipping on a candy bar wrapper his classmates had placed on the floor.

"Ow! I'm Okay!"

Harold, Sid and Stinky all laughed as the watched Curly wave his jacket in front of the falling student, acting as though he was a bull.

"Ole!"

After watching the sad performance, Helga sighed and said "Yeah Pheebs. Should be a blast."

 _Classroom_

The students all made it back to class to see Mr. Simmons waiting to start their English class. "Okay class. I'm sure you're all excited about getting to work on the play…"

Leaning back in her seat with her arms crossed, Rhonda stuck her nose up and said "I highly disagree. While that character list may have suited a few people in here, I feel some of us were deprived the chance of playing a role they were worthy of."

Scratching his head at the comment, Mr. Simmons frowned and said "Umm yes well, as I was saying, I would like the topic for your first English assignment to be something exciting that happened to you this summer."

Helga slid down in her desk as she stared forward at her beloved, hoping he wouldn't be tempted to write about their _exciting_ moment. Even if he decided to give her an out, that didn't mean he couldn't still take advantage of the situation to get a good grade.

While the petrified girl was imagining the worst that may happen, Arnold's eyes widened in amazement. It was as if Mr. Simmons knew what had happened between him and Helga, and what his mind had been on since then.

The teacher's eyes were then directed towards a raised hand in the back of the classroom. "Yes Sid?"

"Do we get extra credit if it was dangerous?" the anxious boy asked hopefully.

"Or for being on TV?!" Harold waved his hand in excitement.

After listening to the pointless requests, Helga sat up in her seat and scoffed "You mean like we should for having to put up with you morons everyday?"

"Alright that's enough. No, you won't get extra credit, but I am very excited to read about everything you all have to say." Mr. Simmons assured them.

 _Two Hours Later_

The bell to dismiss class rang, and Helga anxiously walked past Arnold, hoping to avoid eye contact with him. Phoebe watched her friend eagerly leave the room, and felt the need to follow after her.

While Arnold was taking his time grabbing his things, Gerald noticed his friend's mind was still elsewhere.

"Want to go play some catch buddy?"

After grabbing his things, the blonde boy stood from his seat and said "Actually, I should get home. If we're going to be doing another play, I'd like to get this paper out of the way."

"Whatever you say Arnold."

 _Walk_

"I can't help but feel there's something you're hiding Helga?" Phoebe suspected, as she walked down the street with her quiet friend.

Helga anxiously turned her head at the accusation and snapped "Hiding? Me? Don't me ridiculous! I'm not hiding anything!"

"Well okay Helga. You just seem a bit perturbed." the concerned girl felt the need to point out.

"Ptts...please. What would I be hiding...THUMP!"

Helga fell to the ground after rounding the corner of a building. She shook her head viciously, then opened her eyes to see the cause of her interference. "Arnold!"

The blonde boy stood, then held out a hand to help his classmate to her feet. "Sorry Helga."

Helga sat on the ground wide eyed, hesitantly reaching for his hand. Before accepting it, her eyes whipped back and forth between their friends. What were the chances Arnold had spilled the beans to Gerald? He was just as close with Gerald as she was with Phoebe.

After making up her mind, the nervous girl smacked her beloved's hand and scowled "Ha! Why don't you watch where you're going football head?! If you can't remember how to walk, good luck memorizing those play lines. Sheesh! Come on Pheebs."

"Coming!" the small girl chirped, following her flustered friend across the street.

Gerald stood glaring at the blonde girl's unnecessary aggression with his hands on his hips and said "Mm, mm, mmm."

Arnold stood continuing to stare at his classmate walking away, wondering what she was thinking as she hesitated to take his hand. Did she actually want to?

Moments later, he heard "Hey Arnold! Let's go man!"

"Huh? Oh sorry Gerald."

Shaking his head at his friend, the placid boy waited for Arnold to catch up to him.

 _Phoebe's House_

Laying on her friend's bed reading a comic book, Helga listened to Phoebe ask "Have you chosen a topic for your paper?"

The blonde girl's eyes widened as she anxiously tossed aside the comic and said "Uhhh paper? Pttss… I mean well yeah, all I have to do is write about Bob's plan to improve his business, minus the failing details of it. Doi!"

Phoebe gave her friend a questioning look, finding it strange Helga would choose to use her family as an example of anything _exciting_.

 _The Boarding House_

"See ya later Gerald." Arnold said after giving his friend their secret handshake.

Gerald began heading towards his own place, hoping his friend would have his head on straight the next day.

After opening the door to let the pets pour out, Arnold entered the boarding house to find his grandparents.

The mentally overwhelmed boy entered the kitchen to find his grandfather reading the paper.

"Hey grandpa." Arnold sighed, as he set his bag down to take a seat at the table.

"Hey shortman. How'd school go?"

Resting his head in his hand, Arnold replied "It was okay I guess. We're about to have to perform another play."

Phil quickly butted in and said "Don't tell any of those crazy boarders. The last thing we need is a rehearsal of...what's your teacher got you doing this time?"

"It's called Carmen. I'm playing Don Jose." Arnold said, thinking back to his field trip.

Phil smiled excitedly and said "Ooohhh that's a good one! You get to see your dad's ghost through the whole thing hehe."

"I think you're thinking of Hamlet, grandpa."

"In that case I have no idea how good it is, or what you'll be doing during it." Phil said bluntly.

"Right, well I'm going to get started on my homework." Arnold sighed, as he stood from the table to head for his room.

 _Phoebe's House_

"I'm thinking of mentioning Mayor Dixie's appearance at Block-A-Palooza." Phoebe informed her friend.

Helga was laying on the bed with her notebook, holding her pencil to her lip. She could write about saving the neighborhood with Arnold (leaving out their romantic moment), but how would she explain where the information came from? Was she willing to say she was stalking him the entire time?

"Sounds great Pheebs." the discouraged girl sighed.

Seeing her friend still wasn't willing to vent her thoughts, Phoebe said "Rest assured Helga, if something's on your mind, I'm here to listen."

The blonde girl laid there wondering what would come of that. Phoebe had always been her well trusted friend. If she told her about the kiss, would she just try to encourage her to take another shot with Arnold? To approach him again herself?

Helga considered herself lucky to have been given the out, no matter how badly she wanted things to work out between her and Arnold. If they did end up together, she was praying it was by _his_ doing.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: There Was Something Else

 _P.S.118_

 _Classroom_

The students sat, waiting for Mr. Simmons to hand out the scripts. While some were looking forward to the play, others weren't expecting it to be any more enjoyable than it was on their field trip.

"Okay class. I have here your scripts I printed last night. We'll just do a quick review of the first act before heading over to the auditorium for practice." Mr. Simmons said excitedly.

Arnold took his script, anxious to know what he should be expecting, after having fallen asleep during the first act on the field trip.

As Mr. Simmons was preparing to start, the class heard "Aww I can't read my name! Le...Le Da..Le Dan." Harold tried to pronounce.

"Le Dan Caire, Harold. He's one of the village smugglers." Mr. Simmons explained.

"Alright!" the now intrigued student shouted in excitement.

"Yes, well as I was saying, the play starts taking place in a square in Seville…" the enthusiastic teacher began before once again being interrupted.

"Seville? What the heck is that?" Stinky scratched his head in confusion.

While Mr. Simmons began explaining the plays whereabouts, Helga smacked her face in bewilderment. The emotionally conflicted girl had entered class that morning, nervous about how she and Arnold would handle their parts after their FTi incident.

Now the ignorance shown by half the class from the simplest play facts had her feelings there was nothing to worry about.

"The act starts with Morales and his soldiers loitering before the guard house, commenting on passers-by."

"Oh I'm a soldier! Oh how wonderful!" Eugene exclaimed, feeling as though he played an important role in the play.

Thinking back to Romeo and Juliet, he would have been the star of he show, had that one romantic scene not caused him to turn down the opportunity.

"You're a Corporal of the Dragons!" Mr. Simmons nodded, pleased to see his student taking an interest in the play.

"Then Micaela, a village maiden…"

"A poor choice for me I must once again point out." Rhonda insisted, as she leaned back in her seat with her arms crossed.

"Umm...well anyway. She appears seeking Don Jose, also a corporal, but is told by Morales he is not yet on duty. They offer her the chance to stay and wait with them. Instead, she runs away, saying she will return later. When Zuniga and Jose arrive, the factory bell rings and the cigarette girl emerges from the factory."

"No one will actually be smoking will they?" Sheena raised her hand in concern.

The kind teacher shook his head and replied "Of course not Sheena. Nadine will enter the factory with fake cigarette until Carmen appears."

"Can they be candy cigarettes?!" Harold raised his hand in excitement.

"Bow Howdy! That sounds cool!" Sid agreed.

"We'll see boys. Now once Carmen appears, she's asked by all the men when she will love them."

"I reckon it seems mighty unlikely for a lady to fall in love with every guy she meets." Stinky interrupted.

"No kidding." Gerald leaned back in his seat, wishing he could once again spend the time focusing on this topic with his earphones and cassette.

Once again trying to continue with the description of the first act, Mr. Simmons read what he found to be a touching line from the act. "Carmen explains to the intrigued men love is a rebellious bird that no one can tame. He had never known law. If you don't love me, I love you. If I love you, watch yourself."

Helga, who was staring dully at her script with her head leaning in her hand, looked up at her beloved as Mr. Simmons continued on with his description. If Arnold only knew the words she spoke on FTi and the passion behind them was all true. Nothing could calm her substantial feelings for him.

Arnold then became intrigued as he listened to Mr. Simmons continue with the description of the act.

"When they plead for her to choose a lover from among them, she tears a bunch of cassia from her bodice and throws it at Don José, who has been ignoring her, before going back into the factory with the others. José is annoyed by her insolence."

Helga paid him annoying, negative, unnecessary attention that he was still always willing to ignore.

"Micaëla returns and gives him a letter —and a kiss— from his mother. José longingly thinks of his home, and reading the letter sees that his mother wants him to return and get married. Micaëla is embarrassed and leaves, but Don José declares that he will marry her."

Whether or not it was a play, Helga clenched her fists, and gritted her teeth angrily. It didn't matter that Rhonda didn't possess feelings for Arnold. Seeing them together in the play was like Lila nearly being given the part of Juliet.

Helga could only be grateful Rhonda was displeased with her part, and still unaware of her secret. Had Rhonda known, surely she would use this opportunity to annoy her uncontrollably.

"As soon as she leaves, screams are heard from the factory and the women run out, singing chaotically. Don José and Zuniga find that Carmen has been fighting with another woman, and slashed her face with a knife."

"I suppose Helga does fit the part of Carmen. Few girls would resort to such hostility, let alone carrying an actual weapon." Rhonda smirked.

After hearing the class release a few snickers, Helga angrily turned to face her snobbish classmate and scowled "Put a sock in it Princess!"

Mr. Simmons waved his hand to imply it was time to settle down."There's no need for that girls. Now as I was saying, Zuniga asks Carmen if she has anything to say, but she replies impudently with a song…"

"Haha! Helga has to sing to Gerald!" Harold laughed, while pointing a finger at the two of them.

"We'll all be doing some singing Harold. No one will miss out!" Mr. Simmons exclaimed.

"Aww gee…" the husky boy whined, as he leaned back in his seat with his arms hanging low.

"Now where was I, oh yes! Zuniga instructs José to guard her while he writes out the warrant for prison. The women go back into the factory and the soldiers to the guardhouse. To escape, Carmen seduces José with a Seguidilla about an evening she will spend with her next lover who is "only a corporal"; José gives in and unties her hands. Zuniga returns, and Carmen allows herself to be led away but turns, pushes José to the ground, and as laughing cigarette girls surround Zuniga, she escapes." The enthusiastic teacher finished explaining.

Helga began to blush, thinking about how this would go: singing to Gerald, seducing Arnold while being tied up, it was making her feel vulnerable.

While Helga was trying to think about how she would handle this, Arnold remembered how he felt when Helga told him she loved him. She came on so strong, he felt trapped, suffocated, and had nowhere to go (let alone time to think).

 _Auditorium_

Mr. Simmons led his class to the auditorium, anxious to see them perform. The excited teacher took a seat in the front row as he watched his students approach the stage.

"Where are the costumes?! I can't be a bullfighter without a cape!" Curly cried out dramatically.

"Not to worry Curly. Sheena has agreed to once again be the head costumer." Mr. Simmons smiled, while directing his attention towards Sheena.

Before the first line was read, Gerald noticed Arnold staring across the stage at Helga.

"What are you looking at man?"

"Huh? Oh I was just thinking about my part." Arnold said, rubbing the back of his neck.

Gerald glared at his friend and replied "Uh huh? Thinking about the part, or who you'll be doing it with?"

"Gerald…."

The boys' thoughts were interrupted when Mr. Simmons motioned for the Act 1 actors to enter the stage.

"Rhonda, you and Eugene have the opening lines. Phoebe, Lila, Stinky, Harold, Sid and Brainy; you all will be singing the chorus."

The class moaned at the idea of having to participate. The only boy who enjoyed singing was Gerald, but none of what was written in this piece seemed amusing to him.

After the pre-teens took place in the atmosphere that was meant to be a square village, they began to sing the opening lines…

 _In the square_

 _What a clamor_

 _Some are coming_

 _Some are going_

"I'm confused. What the heck's a clamor?" Stinky scratched his head in confusion.

Not caring they were disrupting the play, Phoebe explained "A clamor is said to be a loud and confused noise. In this case, the substantial amount of disturbance caused by the amount of scattering people in the village."

"Thank you Phoebe. Let's get back to practice." Mr. Simmons instructed, pointing towards Rhonda and Eugene.

 _Who are you seeking for, fair maiden?_

 _I'm seeking for a brigadier_

 _Indeed! Here I am!_

 _You are not he. Don Jose, he is called. Is he not to you known?_

 _Don Jose is known to us all._

"Wonderful, Rhonda, Eugene!" Mr. Simmons clapped.

"Well, one who looks as good as I do is likely to act just as impressively." Rhonda stated.

Watching from the side of the stage, behind the curtain, Helga rolled her eyes at the stuck up girl. Crossing her arms she scoffed "Pttss...enjoy your Pre-Teen outerwear while you can Princess. That maid costume's calling your name."

"Now Arnold and Gerald can enter the stage." Mr. Simmons instructed.

Helga could feel her heart beating heavily, knowing in just a matter of minutes, she would be coming onto Arnold. It would be like Romeo and Juliet all over again, only now she would have to worry about how suspicious her actions may make Arnold of her true feelings for him.

Would he watch her play the enticing role she was instructed to and know it was all just an act, or believe (after hearing her confession) there was something more to it?

As Helga stood backstage contemplating this, Arnold approached Eugene. Eugene started the script, having made it this far without tripping.

 _A charming young girl has just been asking us if you were here. Blue skirt and long plaited hair._

 _That must be Micaela._

"Very nice start boys. Now the chorus again. Your lines continue onto the next page." Mr. Simmons instructed, while hearing the singers mope.

 _And the old guard_

 _Goes off home to barracks_

 _Blow out, loud trumpet_

 _Taratata, taratata!_

"Oh that was wonderful boys and girls! You all sounded lovely! Now Arnold and Gerald prepare for their entry of the cigarette factory."

Gerald entered the stage, not excited about his part. Arnold watched his friend approach and listened to him start…

 _Surely it's there isn't it? In that big building where the cigarette girls work?_

 _It is sir, and quite certainly, you never saw such a flighty lot of girls._

 _But they're pretty at least?_

 _Sir, I know nothing of that, and don't concern myself with these gallantries._

 _I know very well my friend what's keeping you busy; a charming young girl named Micaela._

 _I reply that I love her. As for the factory girls and their prettiness, you can judge for yourself._

Helga stood backstage listening to her beloved's performance. Hearing him act as though he was in love with another classmate. Acting towards another girl the way she had always hoped he truly felt about her.

Soon would come her part, where she sadly would have to treat him as she always did. Unlike in Romeo and Juliet, her role in Carmen would be quite similar to her everyday performance. While she may acquire his attention, it wouldn't be in the kindest way.

Arnold and Gerald then entered what was meant to be the cigarette factory part on stage, and the class listened to Arnold say…

 _The bell has rung. We've come to catch the factory girls on their way back!_

Mr. Simmons then directed his attention towards who were said to be the cigarette girls, Nadine and Sheena.

 _We gaze after the smoke as it rises in the air._

 _Sweet smelling towards the skies_

 _Gracefully it mounts_

 _To your head_

 _So gently_

 _It exhilarates you!_

 _Lovers soft talk -_

 _It's smoke!_

 _Their raptures and promises_

 _Smoke!_

After hearing the sweet singing of their classmates, Arnold said…

 _But we don't see la Carmencita?_

Helga then entered the stage, as Nadine and Sheena excitedly pointed out her appearance to Arnold and Gerald.

All the other boys on stage paid Helga their full attention, implying how enticing and seductive she appeared to be.

Arnold looked at the city's hero, the school's bully, his arch nemesis, and who was now said to be...his lover.

After a quick glance had been made at her, Arnold turned away and listened to the boys sing…

 _Carmen we all throng for you!_

 _Carmen be kind! Answer us at least!_

 _And tell us when you're going to love us!_

While Helga was meant to take a brief glimpse at Arnold as he did her, she gave him her full attention when reading her line. Staring at him, as he continued to look away from her, she replied to the chorus…

 _When am I going to love you?_

 _My word I don't know?_

 _Perhaps never, perhaps tomorrow_

 _But not now, that is certain_

Reciting these words out loud to her classmates seemed similar to how Arnold made her feel after her confession. Would he ever love her? Maybe one day. Based on his reaction to her confession, it certainly wasn't going to be that day.

 _Carmen we all throng for you!_

 _Carmen be kind! Answer us at least!_

 _And tell us when you're going to love us!_

After listening to the class once again recite the chorus, it was at last time for Carmen to confront Jose.

 _What are you up to there?_

 _I'm making a chain to fix my priming-pin_

 _Truly! Your priming-pin really? Pin maker of my heart!_

Reading along with the script, Sid interrupted and said "This says she's supposed to be throwing a flower at him?"

"Yes. We'll worry about the props later. We've reached the part when Carmen and the cigarette girls run into the factory, while the soldiers head for the guardhouse. This leaves Jose standing outside alone. Action!" Mr. Simmons pointed for Arnold to begin.

 _What looks! What brazen impudence!_

 _That flower had the effect of a bullet striking me!_

 _It's scent is strong and it's a pretty flower!_

 _And the woman…_

 _If there really are witches, she's certainly one!_

Rhonda then entered the stage to approach who was said to be her fiance.

After seeing her, Arnold spoke…

 _How lovely you are here!_

 _It is your mother who sent me._

 _Tell me about her._

 _I bring from you this letter and one other thing...dare I not?_

 _What other thing?_

 _A kiss from your mother._

Helga's eyes widened from backstage as she watched Rhonda kiss Arnold on the cheek. Every time she saw Arnold make even the slightest smile at another girl, she grew full of rage. Now here she was having to watch him receive a kiss from who she might as well call _her_ arch nemesis. While Lila was annoyingly perfect, she didn't take pleasure out of making others look bad, as Rhonda did.

 _I see my mother! I see my village again! Oh memories of bygone days!_

Even if it was just a performance smile, Helga held her hand to her heart, wondering why it couldn't have been her to brought it to his face?

After watching Rhonda, Gerald entered the stage to a singing group of fearful girls, and a fight between Helga and Nadine. Gerald addressed Arnold about the commotion between the girls and asked...

 _Whatever's going on here?_

 _Sir there was a quarrel_

 _Why by her._

 _You hear - what have you to say?_

With a grin on her face, Helga replied…

 _Cut me, burn me, I shall tell you nothing!_

Glaring at the feisty girl, Gerald demanded…

 _Since you adopt that attitude, you shall sing your song to the prison walls! It's a pity! A great pity, because she's nice really! But she must be made to see sense. Bind those two lovely arms!_

Helga looks up at Arnold who had been watching her the whole time. After the two shared a brief look, Arnold took hold of her wrist and listened to her ask…

 _Where are you taking me?_

 _To prison. There's nothing I can do._

 _Really? You can't do a thing?_

 _No! Nothing. I obey my superiors._

 _Very well but I know that in spite of your superiors, you'll do everything I want because you love me!_

Helga felt Arnold's grip loosen on her wrist the moment those words left her lips. It was as if he felt he was Arnold being accused of loving Helga on stage, as opposed to Jose loving Carmen. _Did_ he feel that way? Did he love Helga?

Helga went from nervously reciting her lines to cocking her brow, wondering what Arnold's hold up with his next line was?

"Umm Arnold? Is there a problem?" Mr. Simmons finally butted in.

Arnold then shook his head, realizing how distracted he had become. "Huh? Oh sorry."

 _I love you?_

He said it just as he felt; as if he was forgetting the play and waiting for Helga to tell him how he really felt about her.

 _Yes Jose! The flower I made you a present of. You know, the witch's flower. You can throw it away now. The spell is working!_

As Helga said this out loud, she imagined all the things she had done to bring herself close to Arnold. The shrines, the poems, the tantric spells. Was it working on him?

 _Don't talk to me anymore. Say no more. I forbid it._

While these words were meant to be said scornfully, Arnold could barely get them out. He held Helga's wrist lightly, speaking softly, implying he was in deep thought during them.

Helga watched what appeared to be a hypnotized look in Arnold's eyes. The next scene started with a song for _her_ to sing. Seeing the fearful look in his eyes made the idea of opening up not seem to petrifying. Not having to worry about being judged. It was as if he truly was hers to take advantage of.

 _By the ramparts of Seville_

 _By my friend Lillas Pastia's place_

 _I'm going to dance the seguindalla…_

 _Stop! I told you not to talk to me!_

Helga noticed Arnold's attention had returned to the play, as he spoke his lines more forcefully. Her song was interrupted, and she continued on to say…

 _I'm not talking to you. I'm thinking to myself. It's not forbidden to think. I'm thinking of a certain officer who loves me! And whom in my turn I might really love!_

Arnold gulped at the line, wondering how true it may be? All those years of torture, was it just an act?

 _My officer's not a captain. Not even a lieutenant. He's only a corporal, but that's enough for a gypsy girl. And I'll deign to content myself with him._

Arnold let go of Helga's wrist, as though he was untying her.

 _If I yield, If I give in, you'll keep your promise? If I love you, Carmen you'll love me?_

While Arnold stood feeling as though he was actually asking Helga how she felt about him, Helga stood wishing she could scream _YES_ at the top of her lungs. While he may have just been acting, she still stood there thinking to herself…

 _Oh my darling, if only you knew where my heart truly lies. That while this all may be a game to you, it could not be more real to me!_

After nodding her head at his question, Helga went on to say…

 _Yes, we'll dance the seguidilla, while we drink manzanilla._

 _At Lillas Pastia's promise! Carmen! You promise!_

 _Ah! By the ramparts of Seville!_

Helga then went to re-seat herself as Gerald approached Arnold…

 _Here's the order. Off you go now. Keep a good look out!_

Looking over at Arnold, Helga whispered

 _I shall push you, let yourself fall, the rest is up to me._

When Gerald had his back turned, Helga pushed Arnold to the floor. Sheena began singing to distract Gerald, giving Helga a chance to escape.

Mr. Simmons stood to applaud the class, while Arnold watched Helga head backstage. What were those crazy, mixed feelings he had towards the end of the act?

"That was wonderful boys and girls! Tomorrow we can get started on Act 2!"

 _After School_

 _Walk_

Arnold began his walk home with Gerald, as he listened to him say "Man I'm glad that's over."

"I don't know. It wasn't so bad." Arnold shrugged his shoulders.

Gerald lifted an eyebrow at the blonde boy's opinion and asked "You're kidding right?"

"No? I mean, it's not like we haven't done a play together before." Arnold tried to sound more logical, but wasn't too successful.

"Whatever you say Arnold."

 _The Beeper Emporium_

Phoebe and Helga had just made it back to Helga's sorry excuse for a home. Helga still hadn't told her friend what was on her mind, which wasn't hard for Phoebe to see. The small girl knew how edgy her friend could be if she was pushed too far (or just in general), therefore, she felt it may be best to let Helga come around on her own.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow Helga. Good luck on your assignment." Phoebe reminded her.

"Criminy! I forgot about that stupid thing." Helga scoffed, only having had her mind on the play.

 _The Boarding House_

"I'll see ya later Gerald." Arnold said, giving his best friend their secret handshake.

"Later man. Try to give us your full attention tomorrow. I'll don't think you'll get an A for being on cloud nine all day." Gerald pointed out.

"Uhh right."

After watching the pets pour past, Arnold entered the kitchen to find Phil rummaging through the fridge.

The blonde boy took a seat at the table and sighed "Hey grandpa."

Phil turned around with a roast beef sandwich and said "Hey there shortman! How was school?"

"Okay I guess. We had our first play practice."

"Ooohhh how'd ya do? You're that Don something character right?" Phil tried to remember.

"His name's Don Jose. I did okay I guess." the puzzled boy sighed, as he leaned his head in his hand on the table.

"Well you don't sound like you did okay. Something wrong?"

"I was just thinking about my homework assignment last night."

"Uh oh? What was it? Science? History? If it was Math, you're wasting your time talking to me."

"No, I had to write about something exciting that happened to me over summer vacation."

"Well that shouldn't have been too hard. You saved the neighborhood! Teacher should promote you just for saving half his class from moving away!" Phil reminded his moping grandson.

"I guess. There was something else I thought about writing about though."

"Well that's the only exciting thing _I_ know of that happened this summer. It certainly wasn't exciting collecting those late rent checks." Phil thought out loud.

"No, there was something else."

 _The Beeper Emporium_

Helga entered the emporium to see her dad stacking beepers, while her mother was past out on the sofa. It was depressing to think Bob felt one display could attract enough customers to put his business back where it used to be.

The tired girl then entered the attic; what she was sorry to have to call her bedroom. Laying on top of the cramped space her bed was now in, she pulled out her locket and said to herself…

 _Oh Arnold! What am I to do? Speak the truth of not only this summer, but of my life's most exciting moment, only to risk having your dignity shattered and my reputation destroyed? Oh Arnold I…_

"Helga!"

Helga smacked her face in frustration as she scowled "What?!"

"Take this box of beepers to school with you to sell tomorrow would ya?" Bob asked, dropping the box outside her door.

Helga moaned at her depressing life, yet amazed he managed to remember her name.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: For You

Arnold and Gerald were walking to school together the next morning. While Arnold was thinking about how their next rehearsal would go, Gerald asked "So, did you think of your topic for your essay?"

The distracted boy lifted his head from the ground and replied "Sort of."

Gerald lifted an eyebrow at his friend's response, and asked "What do you mean sort of?"

"Well I…THUMP!" Arnold began before falling to the ground.

He and Gerald turned the corner of the street just in time to bump heads with their favorite girls.

"Arnold!" Helga screamed, as he continued to sit in front of her. By that point, she would normally see him standing to offer her a hand up as well.

Instead, the two remained on the ground staring blankly at one another. Helga remained frozen thinking to herself…

 _Why does he keep looking at me this way? If he mentions what happened between us to anyone, I'll never live it down!_

Gerald lifted an eyebrow at his friend who also was staring blankly at who he bumped into. The blonde boy sat on the ground thinking about his talk with his grandpa the previous night…

 _Flashback_

 _Arnold's Kitchen_

"So what's this other exciting thing that happened to you this summer shortman?" Phil was curious to know.

Arnold looked at his folded arms on the table and began to rub one nervously. If he told Phil what was on his mind, he'd never live it down. He needed someone to talk to however, and even Gerald didn't seem as though he could be counted on for support in this case.

"Well, Gerald and I were able to save the neighborhood only because of this strange person named Deep Voice…"

"Deep Voice huh? Sounds like one of your grandma's crazy made up characters." Phil said, taking a bite of his roast beef sandwich.

"Yeah, well the thing is, it _was_ someone pretending to be someone else." Arnold continued to hesitantly explain.

"So it _was_ your grandma then? Figures."

"No. It was Helga." Arnold sighed, waiting to be made fun of.

"You mean your little cranky friend with the big pink bow and the one eyebrow? I told you she took after Pookie! Hehe." Phil chuckled.

After getting his laughs out, Phil added "So what the heck was she doing that makes you think will get you an A on that English paper?"

Arnold gulped, not excited about revealing the information. If he wanted some advice though, what choice did he have?

"Well, I asked her why she was helping me? I had to know." Arnold began to explain.

"Uh huh? What'd she say?" Phil listened, already knowing the reason.

"She wouldn't tell me."

"Hmmm...that's a shame."

"I made her tell me. I told her I wanted to know right now why she decided to help me. She told me it was because she loved me…." Arnold started to say before being cut off.

"Haha! What'd I tell ya, shortman?"

"Yeah, but it was more than that. She started listing all these crazy things she'd been doing over the years because she's so obsessed with me. Then she gave me a kiss as long as the one during our play Romeo and Juliet."

"Hehe bet you were regretting not letting her keep it to herself then, weren't you?" Phil smiled, picturing how shocked his grandson must have been.

"I don't know. It freaked me out when it happened. I could tell how much she regretted saying it to me once the neighborhood was saved, so I just let her pretend it never happened."

"What the heck did you do that for?!" the elderly man exclaimed.

"Well I just thought…."

"Arnold, I told you all those stories about how your grandma treated me when we were your age. She didn't do it because she was a bad person. She was just too scared to let me know what she thought of me. Now your little cranky friend with the big pink bow and the one eyebrow comes clean, and you basically say 'Oh that's nice, but I prefer being tortured.' You got a lot to learn about women shortman!"

"What should I do?" the blonde boy asked worriedly.

"Are you reading those papers out loud in class?" Phil wondered, now knowing this was the other exciting thing that had happened to his grandson that summer.

"I don't think so?" Arnold shrugged his shoulders, not knowing why that would matter.

"Well ask if you can. That way she'll be forced to listen, and you can't back out." Phil said bluntly.

 _End of Flashback_

 _The Street Corner_

"Arnold? Arnold? Hey Arnold!"

Arnold shook his head vigorously, finally realizing how long he had been on the ground. He then stood to lift Helga a hand up off the ground.

Phoebe watched her friend continuing to sit and stare at the help being offered to her. "Is everything alright Helga?"

After hearing her friend's words, Helga snapped out of her curious state. The aggressive girl smacked the hand that was offered to her and scowled "Watch where you're going football head! Sheesh! Quit crashing into me! Come on Pheebs."

"Coming!" the worried girl squeaked.

Once the girls had continued on their way, Gerald noticed his friend still hadn't taken his eyes of his arch nemesis.

"Arnold, what's wrong with you buddy?"

Rubbing the back of his neck, the distracted boy asked "What do you mean?"

"I _mean_ you haven't been able to take your eyes off Pataki since we saved the neighborhood. Come to think of it, what was she even doing with us at FTi that night?" Gerald stopped to remember everything that had taken place that night.

"I just ran into her." Arnold replied. Although he felt guilty hiding such a big thing from his best friend, he technically wasn't lying. He did run into her unexpectedly.

"Whatever you say Arnold."

 _P.S.118_

 _Hallway_

"You did a wonderful job of not tripping yesterday Eugene!" Sheena reminded her friend, who was due for an embarrassing incident.

"Gosh thanks Sheena! I'm really excited about practice today." the red headed boy smiled eagerly.

While Eugene was proud to be doing so well, the other boys would be more than willing to hurt themselves if it meant being exempt from the act. Everyone that is, except for Curly. Eugene and Sheena began making their way towards the classroom when Eugene at last slipped on a pencil that had been left on the floor.

"WHOA!"

"OLE!" shouted a voice from behind the locker corner the pencil had been placed in front of.

"Oh my Eugene!" Sheena rushed to help her friend who had once again been set up for torro practice.

Curly then showed his face, as he bowed in front of the other students walking the halls. "Thank you! Thank you!"

 _Classroom_

Helga sat quietly in her desk, wondering what was going on with Arnold. As Gerald had said, he had been acting strange ever since they saved the neighborhood. Was he acquiring feelings for her, or just having a hard time keeping this secret to himself? Either way, it was overwhelming to think about.

The nervous girl then watched her beloved enter the room. Rather than staring at the pigtailed girl on his way to his seat, Arnold simply sat down, feeling he had caused enough tension for one morning.

Once all the students made it to class, Mr. Simmons arrived a few minutes later. "Good morning class! You all did a wonderful job performing yesterday!"

"Well most of us did. I would highly recommend voice lessons for a few people in here, if you insist on having us perform a musical." Rhonda sneered, as she leaned back in her seat, disappointed at the memory of their previous practice.

"Better yet. We could just cut you and your stuck up voice _out_ of the show Princess." Helga scoffed, not enjoying the constant criticism she and the rest of the students received from their wealthy classmate.

Before allowing things to be taken too far, Mr. Simmons butted in and said "Alright as I was saying class. Practice went well yesterday, which means we can move onto act two."

Helga rolled her eyes at the teacher's enthusiasm, as she propped her head in her hand, thinking to herself...

 _Pttss...yeah. Who would have thought the second act would follow the first?_

"There's not more singing in this part of the play is there?" Harold asked hopefully.

"I'm afraid so Harold." Mr. Simmons informed his unhappy student.

"Aww gee…"

"Anyway, boys and girls. The second act is meant to take place two months after the first. It begins during an evening at Lillas Pastia's, where Carmen and her friends Frasquita and Mercedes are singing and dancing.

"It sounds just ever so exciting!" Lila interrupted, already anxious to get started.

"It is Lila! Lillas Pastia is trying to get rid of the officers, so Zuniga invites Carmen and her friends to come with him to the theatre. However, she can only think of Jose, who was demoted and has been in jail since letting her escape, and was released the day before."

While partially listening to the second act's description, Helga leaned forward in her desk sighing at the thought of how it would go. Would her beloved once again act as though he was enjoying the part he was playing with her? Would he be more confident with his actions this time?

As these thoughts continued to stream through her mind, Mr. Simmons continued on with the description of the second act.

"The sound of a procession hailing Escamillo passes by outside, and the toreador is invited in. Escamillo sings the Toreador song, and flirts with Carmen, but Carmen tells him that for the time being he need not dream of being hers."

Curly then jumped out of his seat with anticipation, as if it was time for him to start performing. "I'm so fine! The girls no I'm divine! It's really true you know! Check out my…"

Mr. Simmons waved a hand at his dramatic student who was performing on top of the desk. "Curly, no improvising please."

The overly dramatic boy sadly plopped back into his seat, and listened to the teacher continue on with the second act's description.

"Now where was I? Oh yes. When everyone except Carmen, Frasquita and Mercédès have left, the smugglers Dancaïre and Remendado arrive and tell the girls of their plans to dispose of the contraband they have smuggled via Gibraltar. Carmen refuses to accompany them, saying to their amazement that she is in love"

Phoebe looked over at her friend who was eyeing the blonde boy in front of her with incredibly dreamy eyes. Looking at her lovesick friend, Phoebe thought to herself…

 _Arnold hearing Helga confess her love as Carmen was one thing. What would his reaction be if Helga did it as herself?_

"As José's voice is heard, Dancaïre tells Carmen she must try to get Don José to join them. Alone together, José returns a gold coin Carmen had sent him in jail and she orders fruit and wine to be brought."

Mr. Simmons' description was again interrupted when he saw a student raising their hand. "Yes Sid?"

"Do we really get to drink wine?"

As usual, the class' ignorance was enough to snap Helga out of her fantasy land. She rolled her eyes at the senseless question and scowled "For crying out loud. If we're not allowed to smoke for it, what the heck makes you think we're allowed to drink for it?"

"Hey, did you ever decide if we get to use those candy cigarettes?" Harold asked, having been reminded of the topic.

Helga leaned back in her seat with her arms crossed as she listened to the teacher say "We'll worry about that later Harold. I'd like to finish discussing this. Now as I was saying, Carmen vexes him with stories of her dancing for the officers but then dances with castanets for him alone. During her song the sound of bugles is heard calling the soldiers back to barracks.

Carmen's temper flares when José says he must leave, but he makes her listen by producing the flower she threw at him, which he kept while he was in prison and is proof of his love. Carmen is unmoved and asks him to join her gipsy life if he really loves her."

The description of the play was beginning to take Helga back to the trip and her dream as Carmen…

 _Come join my band of gypsies. With you, my gypsy band will be...complete! Perfect, what could possibly be better than this?_

Yes, what could be better than that? Having Arnold all to herself at last. Ruth was gone. Arnold was learning to face the facts that he and Lila just weren't meant to be. How did he know? Because she told him 'oh so many times' she didn't like him - like him, she just liked him.

Had Helga actually gotten Arnold's opinion of _her_ however? Technically, he hadn't rejected her, not had she ever asked him out. She spilled her emotions in a dramatic situation that made it seem logical enough to believe was the source of an overwhelming amount of stress. That being the case, there was nothing (other than her fear of rejection) implying she and Arnold just weren't meant to be.

As this passionate girl continued pondering these thoughts, their perky teacher finished his description of the act. "Her picture of a life of freedom tempts him but he finally refuses saying he will never be a deserter. He begins to leave when Zuniga enters hoping to find Carmen. Don José draws his sword on his superior officer, but before they can fight the smugglers burst in and disarm both of them. Zuniga is made a prisoner and José has no alternative but to flee with Carmen."

After finishing his information for the second act, the perky teacher motioned for his class to follow him to the auditorium. Despite their lack of interest in the opera, he still hoped they would perform this act just as well as they had the previous one.

 _Auditorium_

Mr. Simmons took a seat in the front, as he said to the students "Okay, this act will be starting with Eugene, Helga, Gerald, Lila and Phoebe.

The students took their places on stage. "Helga, you'll start the act by singing along to the dance Phoebe and Lila are performing in Lillas Pastia's tavern."

 _Oh criminy!_ Helga thought to herself. Not being allowed to show her rough side made her feel incredibly vulnerable. Now here she was being asked to sing on top of it.

As she was preparing to mumble her part, she looked across the stage to see Arnold staring at her. She cocked her brow, noticing he was giving her the same serious look he had been giving her when they bumped into each other that morning.

 _Why does he keep looking at me like that?_

"Helga? You can start?" Mr. Simmons reminded her.

The perplexed girl then began to lightly sing, wondering if it would in any way move Arnold's attention away from her…

 _The sistrums' rods were jingling_

 _With a metallic clatter_

 _And at this strange music_

 _The zingarellas leapt to their feet…_

After lightly singing her piece, not only were Arnold's eyes still focused on the blonde girl, but not another sound was made. All the students had sung already, and knew now anyone had the right to be made fun.

"That was beautiful Helga!" Mr. Simmons clapped.

Helga rubbed her neck, realizing that while she may not have been made fun of, Arnold's eyes weren't the only ones that had been focused on her.

"Now Gerald, you and Phoebe discuss the problem taking place within Lillas."

The two pre-teens approached each other on center stage. Arnold watched his best friend stare not just happily at the girl in front of him, but so comfortably. It was obvious if it hadn't been for Arnold, Phoebe would be Gerald's best friend, no questions asked.

How obvious was it to Arnold that he may feel that way about Helga? When he came face to face with her, it was fear, followed by an awkward silence, ending with a line of insults that he was mature enough to ignore.

"Action!" Mr. Simmons pointed for Phoebe to start.

 _Gentlemen. Pastia tells me…_

 _What does Master Pastia want this time?_

 _He says the corrigedor wants the inn closed_

 _Oh well, we'll go. You'll come with us._

 _No, we'll stay._

Gerald then turned his attention to Helga who was approaching the center stage.

 _And you Carmen, aren't you coming? Listen a word in your ear, you have a grudge against me._

 _A grudge against you? Why?_

 _That soldier sent to prison the other day because of you._

 _What have they done with the poor chap?_

 _He's free now._

 _He's free! Good night to you gentlemen._

As Arnold watched Helga leave the stage, he was nearly knocked over by the delivered of the next line. "WHOA!"

Curly rushed onto stage with a cape he brought from home. "Hurrah! It's my time at last!"

"Yes Curly. Now stick to the lines please." Mr. Simmons reminded the anxious student.

Gerald then announced Curly's presence and said…

 _A torchlight procession! It is the winner of the grand bullfighters! Escamillo!_

Standing there enjoying his time in the spotlight, Curly began his opening lines…

 _I can return your toast, gentlemen for soldiers. Yes and bullfighters understand each other fighting is their game!_

Helga then returns to the center stage (or the bar), to listen in on Curly's proud description of his bullfighting career, and announcement of his upcoming performance.

The girls give Curly their full attention, as he prepares what's meant to be his bullfighting scene.

 _No more shouts! This is the moment! The bull comes bounding out of the toril! He charges, comes in, strikes! Let's go! On Guard! AH!_

After Helga dealing with the sight of Rhonda kissing Arnold, the blonde boy now witnesses Helga being hit on by Curly. However, while there was no doubt in Helga's mind how unhappy the sight made her, Arnold stood conflicted.

 _A word pretty one. What do they call you?_

 _Carmen!_

 _If someone told you he loved you?_

 _I would reply I don't need loving_

 _That's not a friendly answer. I'll content myself with hoping and waiting._

 _To wait is permitted. To hope is sweet._

"That was wonderful Curly! Helga! Great job! Okay, Lila, Harold, Sid and Phoebe, enter the stage for your part. Boys, you start."

 _We have a scheme_

 _Tell us, is it good?_

 _It's admirable, but we require your services. When it's a question of thieving, it's always good to have women around. Without them, it does us no good._

 _Without us no one does any good?_

 _Isn't that your opinion?_

 _Indeed_

 _It's settled then, you'll go?_

 _Where ever you would like_

Helga then approached, giving her opinion of the scheme

 _Go if you want, but I will not join you_

 _Carmen my love, you will come_

 _I won't go!_

 _At least you'll tell us the reason?_

 _The reason is at this moment I'm in love!_

After the scene ended, it was Arnold's turn to approach Helga. While his eyes hadn't left her face, a smile was now forming on his. He almost felt excited about his part, or just having a reason to be near her.

Helga watched the sweet boy she had always longed to be near approach her. She did her best to hold back her swoon as she watched the signature smile and half lidded eyes he greeted her with.

"Helga, you'll start the scene. Action!"

 _So it's you._

 _Carmen!_

 _And you're just out of prison._

 _I was there two months!_

 _You're complaining about it?_

 _Faith no, and if it was for you, I'd gladly still be there!_

Helga smiled as she watched then enthusiasm relinquish from her beloved as these words left his lips. Happy to do something so extreme (or anything for that matter) for her.

 _You love me then?_

 _I adore you!_

Again, the look of joy in his eyes as he delivered such words to her. In their play Romeo and Juliet, he may have said words just as sweet, but no true feeling was shown behind them. Now here she was watching the enjoyment in his eyes as he spoke these romantic lines to her. Was he just enjoying the part...or enjoying it _with her?_

 _Your officers were here recently. They got us to dance._

 _What you?_

 _May I die if you're not jealous?_

 _Oh I'm jealous all right!_

The eagerness in his eyes as he leaned towards her to imply the sincerity behind his words made her heart flutter. After a year spent of trying to make him jealous (or notice her at all), it now felt as though he considered himself unspeakably lucky just to be near her.

 _Softly sir softly, I'm going to dance in your honor!_

Arnold sat as he watched the rarely seen passionate girl dance around him. There was something about the way she danced around him that implied it was more than an act. It wasn't just to please the audience. It was to please _him._

Arnold's eyes stayed focused on the dancing girl until he heard…

"Um Arnold. You have a line."

"Huh? Oh right." The blonde boy shook his head, having been distracting by the, dare he think (enticing) dance.

Laughter then began from the students who saw Arnold's flushed cheeks, knowing he must have been thinking something about Helga.

"Oooohhh! Arnold and Helga sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Harold laughed and pointed.

Helga then turned to grit her teeth and clench her fists. "Put a sock in it Pink Boy! Or get ready to answer to Ol' Betsy!"

Not appreciating the mood being killed, Mr. Simmons raised his hand and said "Alright class, that's enough! Arnold, you have the next line. Helga, continue with your dance."

Helga then began to blush, thinking about how overly feminine that sounded. She was having the chance to be kind to Arnold with the excuse of being told to do so by a teacher. How could she pass up the opportunity (despite a few mood killers in between).

 _Wait a little Carmen. Only for a moment stop!_

 _And why, if you please?_

 _Over there are our bugles sounding. Retreat!_

 _Bravo! I was trying in vain!_

 _You didn't understand me. It's retreat. I've got to get back to headquarters for roll-call!_

 _Roll-call! Really I was too stupid! I took the trouble to entertain the gentleman. I sang, I danced, I believed, I almost fell in love! It's the bugle sounding! He's off! He's gone! Take your shako!_

Not having their props yet, Helga took Arnold's hat to throw in his face. Almost doing him a favor, as it kept his mind from wondering again.

 _It's cruel of you Carmen to make fun of me. It pains me to leave you. For never has a woman so deeply stirred my heart._

Even after the hit to the face, Arnold's thoughts were on Helga as opposed to Carmen. Forgetting he was still holding his hat, Arnold held it tight within his hands, close to his chest as he recited those words.

 _Tarratta it's the retreat! I'm going to be late! He loses his wits! He rushes off and that's your love?_

 _So you don't believe in my love?_

 _Of course not!_

Helga replied without blinking, as though she felt she was answering Arnold's question about her own feelings. What reason would she have to believe he loved her?

 _Very well! You shall listen to me!_

 _No! You're going to be late!_

 _You shall hear me!_

 _No!_

 _Yes! You shall hear me! I insist Carmen!_

Helga's eyes then widened as she watched Arnold pull something from his pocket…

 _Flashback_

 _Walk to school that morning_

"Arnold, what's wrong with you buddy?"

"What do you mean?"

"I _mean_ you haven't been able to take your eyes off Pataki since we saved the neighborhood. Come to think of it, what was she even doing there with us that night?"

"I don't know. I just ran into her."

"Whatever you say Arnold."

Arnold then watched his friend walk ahead of him. After a moment of sulking, the blonde boy began to follow. When he made it to the school yard, a daisy caught his eye. It was just like the flower he gave to Helga the day he believed she had amnesia.

 _End of Flashback_

 _Auditorium_

Arnold pulled the daisy out of his pocket to continue with the script…

 _The flower that you threw to me stayed with me in my prison. Withered and dried up, that flower always kept it's sweet perfume. I felt but one desire; one hope. To see you again Carmen! Carmen I love you!_

As Simmons said, the props had not been given out yet. Did this mean Arnold actually brought this himself...and for her?

Struggling to stay in character, Helga continued on

 _No, you don't love me!_

 _What are you saying?_

 _You don't love me. For if you did, you'd follow me over there._

 _Carmen!_

 _Yes! Away over there into the mountains. You'd carry me off across the country!_

 _Alas! Stop! Have pity!_

 _Isn't it so you will follow me there? You love me and will take me?_

 _Stop! No I won't listen!_

 _Alright then go!_

 _Carmen I implore you!_

 _No! I don't love you anymore!_

Helga's lips quivered as she stared at the flower. Having to act scornfully towards the one she loved who was implying he may be feeling something for her.

 _Listen!_

 _Go! I hate you!_

 _Alright! So be it! Good bye forever!_

 _Get out!_

 _Carmen goodbye forever!_

 _Goodbye!_

Mr. Simmons stood to applaud the dramatic scene and said "Oh that was wonderful! Arnold, Helga, very moving! Okay, Gerald is entering the scene next."

 _Hello Carmen!_

 _Who is that knocking?_

 _Keep quiet!_

 _Off with you get moving!_

 _No!_

 _You certainly will go Jose!_

 _I shall not!_

 _Scoundrel!_

Helga steps between Gerald and Arnold, signalling for her gypsy friends to help her disarm Gerald.

After the officer (Gerald) is led out by the gypsies, the spotlight is set on Arnold and Helga again.

"Okay, now that Zuniga has been taken away, Carmen can confront Jose about whether or not he would like to stay with her."

 _You are one of us now?_

 _I have no alternative_

 _That's not gallantly put, but no matter. You'll take to it there when you see how fine it it, the wandering life._

Applauding his students once again, Mr. Simmons dismissed class and told them they could expect to start rehearsal on the next act the following day.

 _After School_

 _Outside P.S.118_

Walking down the school steps, Arnold listened to his friend say "Man, I can't wait for this thing to be over!"

"Yeah, no one seems to be enjoying themselves." Arnold sighed.

"No one that is except you." Gerald accused his friend who instantly raised his head.

"What do you mean?"

"Come on man. We all saw the way you were staring at Pataki. Now I know _something_ had to have happened that you're not telling me? There's no secrets between us, right?"

Arnold sighed as he looked down at the flower he was still holding.

Gerald watched his friend, having an idea of what the problem maybe. Still, he had to see it to believe it.

"Mm, mm, mmm." the placid boy shook his head, seeing the trouble his friend was having coming clean with him.

Arnold then heard Helga and Phoebe approaching from behind.

"I was just telling Helga what a lovely job the two of you did performing Arnold." Phoebe informed him.

"I was just telling him he and Pataki may have done _too_ good a job." Gerald said wittily, with his hands on his hips.

Phoebe giggled at the tranquil boy's remark, and headed off with him. Arnold and Helga stood alone, not sure of what to say to one another. Was it all just acting, or was there more to it than that?

Arnold then looked to see Helga glancing at the flower in his hand. "Here I uhhh saw it outside on the way here this morning. I knew we needed it for the act, so I thought I'd go ahead and bring it. You can keep it."

"Well gee... thanks Arnold." Helga blushed, holding back her swoon.

"Don't mention it. I'll see you tomorrow." the sweet boy waved.

Helga stood calmly waving goodbye as she held the flower in her hand. Another bit of hope was brought to her that maybe, just maybe, her beloved may feel the same way.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: What Did You Say?

 _Oh Don Arnold!_

 _Carm-Helga...I've picked this flower for you._

 _It's beautiful!_

 _Not nearly as beautiful as you my love!_

 _Oh Don Arnold! Don Arn..._ CRIMINY!

Helga rolled out of bed with her pillow she had been hugging tight all night. After a pleasant night spent dreaming of Arnold maybe returning her feelings, it was now time for her to go to school and see.

The tired girl stood up to rub the sleep out of her eyes. She then looked over to see the daisy Arnold had given her, sitting on the small nightstand by her bed. Their special moment after school reminded her she still hadn't made a decision about what to write for her paper. Although Simmons hadn't mentioned reading them out loud, he loved every one of her written pieces so much, he couldn't help but share them with the class.

 _The Boarding House_

Arnold was sitting at the breakfast table, waiting for the stack of pancakes Pookie was working on for him.

After grabbing himself a drink, Phil walked over to the table and said "Hey shortman! Ready for another _play date_? Hehe." the old man chuckled at himself.

Pookie then placed the pancakes in front of her grandson and said "Eat up Tex!"

As Arnold began working on his plate, he said to his grandpa "I guess so."

"Well, you talked to her didn't you?" Phil wondered, not knowing what Arnold was so unsure about.

"I gave her a flower. Then told her I'd see her later." Arnold sighed, no longer feeling in the mood to eat."

Phil looked at his puzzled grandson and said "Arnold, let me tell ya a story. When I was in eighth grade, the school was having a dance. Jimmy Kafka was so nervous about a girl named Nancy who had his attention all year.

Finally, Jimmy decided to give her a box of chocolates. He thought, surely it would be enough to let her know how he felt about her. Then came time for the dance…"

Arnold eagerly interrupted and asked "Did they go together?"

"Nope. Jimmy saw her walking in with another boy in our class. He went straight over to her and asked 'Why do you have a date? Didn't you come to see me?'"

"What'd she say?" the blonde boy asked.

"Nancy gave him a crazy look and said 'I left a thank you note on your desk?'"

"So you see shortman. If you're not upfront with people, they don't know what the heck your intentions are. Let alone what you're thinking." Phil said bluntly.

"Uhh right. Well, I better get to school." Arnold said, as he stood to grab his backpack.

 _The Beeper Emporium_

Helga stepped outside with her backpack the moment she saw her best friend waiting for her. The girls began their walk to school until they heard "Hey! Hey-hey-hey-hey-hey! Where do you think you're going?"

Helga turned around, amazed at the nerve her father had to question her motive to attend school like a normal pre-teen and scowled "School dad! Ever heard of it?!"

Pointing a finger at his daughter, Bob snapped "Hey! You watch your mouth. Also I told you to take this with you. What's the matter with you? Can't you listen?"

Helga stared at the box of beepers Bob set down in front of her. Phoebe watched her friend irritably kick the box into the street and asked "I don't mean to pry Helga, but I fear there's something you're not telling me?"

Rolling her eyes at the accusation, Helga scoffed "Pttss...why? Just because I'm not interested in helping that joker?"

"No. Gerald and I spoke with one another after you stayed behind with Arnold yesterday…"

 _Flashback_

 _Walk_

Heading home after school, Gerald said to Phoebe "Man, I don't know what it's going to take to get his head out of the clouds."

Nodding in agreement, Phoebe said sadly "Yes. I'm afraid Helga as well has been acting a bit peculiar."

"He hasn't been able to take his eyes off Pataki since the night we saved the neighborhood." Gerald mentioned.

After hearing these words, an intrigued look formed on Phoebe's face as she turned to ask "Helga was with you?"

 _End of Flashback_

 _Walk_

Helga gulped at the story, knowing she couldn't hide the truth from her friend forever. The nervous girl began to rub her neck and replied "Well, I might have seen them. Heck they were saving the neighborhood for crying out loud. I was bound to run into them at some point!"

"Well I suppose. What exactly were you doing at Future Tech Industries though?" Phoebe couldn't help but ask.

Clenching her fists in fury, Helga snapped, "Oh what to you think Pheebs?! After everything you've learned, is it really such a shocker that I would take the time to help Arnoldo save the stupid neighborhood?"

"No, but you still seem a bit perturbed around him. Rather than hiding your conflicted emotions through negative behavior, you seem to be avoiding him completely. Did something unusual take place that night?"

Helga's eyes widened at the question. Phoebe was her best friend. If she was going to trust anyone with the information, it was her.

 _P.S.118_

The students were in their desks, awaiting the arrival of their teacher. Phoebe turned her head to look at her nervous friend who she now knew the truth about. All those years, Phoebe had kept Helga's secrets of stalking, writing poetry, and building shrines to Arnold. Now here she was learning her friend had finally drawn up the courage to confess her feelings to him. Should she say something to Gerald, or let Arnold come around on his own?

Her thoughts were interrupted when she looked towards the door and heard "Good morning class! I'm very excited to say we'll be moving on to the third act today!"

"Aww I'm tired of singing! Why can't we do something else?" Harold moaned.

"Don't worry Harold. Everyone is going to love the performance." Mr. Simmons assure him.

"Everyone deaf that is." Helga scoffed.

After a few laughs had been released, Mr. Simmons motioned for the class to settle down. "Alright class, let's begin reviewing the third act. It takes place in a wild and deserted rocky place at night."

"The Rocky Mountains?" Stinky raised his hand to answer, feeling unusually sure of himself.

 _Oh brother! What a buffoon!_ Helga placed her face in her hand, feeling surrounded. When she wasn't at school, she dealt with the burden of not feeling good enough to confront Arnold about her feelings. Sitting in class among students such as these however, sometimes made her feel as though Arnold wouldn't see her as the worst person in the world to be paired up with.

Mr. Simmons scratched his head at his confused student, and said "Well, not exactly Stinky. The smugglers along with Carmen and José are travelling with the contraband, but Carmen has grown tired of José, and does not conceal this, taunting him to return to his village."

Helga sat staring at her beloved, listening to the description of the third act. Their teacher had just described her character would soon grow tired of the one she loved. How could she ever grow tired of Arnold? Even if he didn't return her feelings, what would ever make her grow bored of his optimism and bright sided thinking?

"Carmen, Frasquita and Mercédès read the cards: Frasquita and Mercédès foresee love and romance, wealth and luxury; but Carmen's cards foretell death for both her and José. The smugglers ask the girls to come and charm the customs officers and everyone goes off, leaving the jealous José to guard the goods."

The ill-fated future predicted for Carmen and Jose didn't seem so tragic, as long as they were experiencing it together. Much like in Romeo and Juliet, they ended the play with the two of them dying together.

Moments later, not only tension, but jealousy was building up inside the blonde girl as she listened to her teacher continue on with the description of the act.

"Micaëla arrives with a guide seeking José. She sends the guide away and vows to take Don José away from Carmen. She sees José firing a gun, and hides in the rocks. It was Escamillo whom José had fired at, but when he arrives José welcomes him, until he says he is infatuated with Carmen and tells José the story of her affair with a soldier, not realizing José is that soldier.

José challenges Escamillo to a knife-fight, but Escamillo fights defensively, infuriating José."

Hearing of Rhonda's appearance and part to once again lure Arnold towards herself lit a fire inside Helga. That is, until Mr. Simmons continuation of the play's description reminded her once again of her dream at the opera house…

 _At last my dream comes true! Arnold, my love, saving my honor, dueling to the death! Be still my beating heart! Hush my distempered breath!_

Dreaming of Arnold fighting for her, wanting her to be his was all she ever wanted. Now here she was about to play the part of a girl who's loved one is fighting for her heart. Would Arnold be doing it as Jose for Carmen, or himself for Helga?

"They start again and José finds himself at the mercy of Escamillo who releases him, saying his trade is killing bulls, not men. The third time they fight Escamillo's knife breaks, but he is saved by the return of the smugglers and Carmen. Escamillo leaves, but invites Carmen and the smugglers to his next bullfight in Seville."

Jumping up on his desk once again at the mentioning of his role, Curly shouted "You're ALL invited to come witness my great show!"

"Thank you Curly. Now sit down." Mr. Simmons motioned.

"Remendado finds Micaëla hiding, and she tells José that his mother wishes to see him. Carmen mocks him and at first he refuses to go, until Micaëla tells him that his mother is dying. Vowing that he will return to Carmen, he goes. As he is leaving, Escamillo is heard singing in the distance. Carmen rushes to the sound of his voice, but Jose bars her away."

After the finishing of the description, Phoebe looked over to see her friend still sitting with her head propped in her hand, gazing sweetly at her beloved.

Helga released a gentle sigh, thinking to herself while she may mock Arnold as Carmen did Jose, she could never lose interest in him. Jose seemed to be the one nearing the end of the play with stronger feelings for Carmen. Were Arnold's feelings for Helga becoming stronger as well?

 _Auditorium_

After arriving at the auditorium, Mr. Simmons set the mood for his class who was now on stage. "Okay everyone. This scene begins on a dark night where the smugglers are set on top of the rocks. Action!"

Half the class began to sing the opening choir, before Phoebe and Lila made their appearance…

 _Listen friend listen_

 _Fortune lies over there_

 _But take care along the way_

 _And watch your step_

Harold, Sid, Arnold, and Helga approached the center stage as they listened to Phoebe and Lila sing their opinion of assisting with the smuggling…

 _Our calling is a good one_

 _But to follow it you must_

 _Have a stout heart_

 _There's danger up above and down below_

 _It's everywhere - what of it?_

 _We go forward without worry_

Harold began to read his lines, happy at the meaning behind them…

 _Let's rest here for an hour_

 _First we'll go on ahead of you_

 _And satisfy ourselves the way is clear_

 _And that the contraband can get through_

After his lines were read, Mr. Simmons watched his student take a seat on the stage and asked "Umm Harold, what are you doing?"

"It says I get to rest for an hour?" the puzzled boy pointed at his script lines.

The class began to laugh at his misunderstanding, while Helga snapped "Oh for crying out loud."

Placing her hands on her hips, she turned in frustration to see Arnold staring at her once again. For once, his daydreaming came in handy, as she continued with the next part…

 _What are you looking at like that?_

 _I'm telling myself that down there lives a good and kind old lady who believes me to be an honest man_

 _Alas! She is mistaken!_

 _And who is this lady?_

 _Ah! Carmen, be my soul. Don't jeer_

 _For it is my mother._

 _Well then go and find her right away._

 _Our calling means nothing to you!_

 _And you would do very well to leave as you can!_

 _Go away and leave you?_

 _Undoubtedly_

 _Leave you? Listen Carmen, if you say that word again…_

 _You'll kill me?_

 _What do I care? After all. Fate is master_

"Wonderful job you two! Okay Helga, go take your seat near Phoebe and Lila on the corner stage, while Arnold rests on the opposite side of the mountains. Carmen is meant to be watching her friends set up their card game."

As Helga watched Phoebe and Lila begin the card game, she sat thinking to herself about the scene she had just acted out with Arnold. While Jose may have been unwilling to leave Carmen, Arnold hadn't proven yet how badly he needed Helga in his life. By stalking and practically worshiping him, Helga had done more than enough to prove how badly she needed Arnold in hers. Aside from the constant stares she had been receiving from her recently, she hadn't been given a sign of his strong feelings.

Then, she remembered the daisy. Her eyes fell half lidded, forgetting where she was a moment as the thought back to the moment he showed her the flower on stage. The way he spoke the sweet words of assurance as Jose to Carmen that his mind never strayed away from her.

Surely the fact that he picked the flower for their scene showed he in some way thought of her in a deeper way than implied.

 _Shuffle! Cut!_

 _Good that's that!_

 _Three cards here!_

 _Four there!_

 _Now give us news of the future!_

 _Who will betray and love us!_

Phoebe took the cards to read out her fortune…

 _Me I see a young suitor_

 _No one could love me more_

 _I settle myself firmly on his horse_

 _That he carries me off into the mountains on._

 _Never ending love_

 _Every day new raptures_

 _Mine becomes a famous leader_

 _A hundred men march in his name_

 _Love!_

Lila then took the cards to read her fortune aloud…

 _Mine is very rich and old, but he talks of marriage_

 _In an almost royal castle, mine installs me in a queenly state_

 _As much gold as I can take; diamonds, precious stones_

 _Mine dies. I'm a widow; I inherit._

 _Fortune!_

Helga then watched as the girls simply read her card…

 _Again despair!_

 _Always death!_

Harold, Sid, and Arnold then approached the girls, ready to begin the smuggling.

 _Alright, we'll try to get through._

 _We shall get through._

 _You wait up here._

 _Jose, guard the stuff_

"Very nice everyone! Now Arnold, you'll be standing alone, while everyone else begins the smuggling. While you're alone, you hear someone in the bushes, who turns out to be Micaela (Rhonda) and her guide (Briany). Action!"

Helga watched from a distance as Rhonda approached her beloved. They were at the point in the play where her character was required to show a lack of interest in Jose. As herself, she couldn't easily show a lack of interest in Arnold. The thought of him finding out her secret was petrifying. As an actress, being deprived the closest chance she had of expressing her emotions to him was unbearably hard.

Arnold then saw Rhonda approaching and listened to her say…

 _I'm not mistaken, it's he on that rock!_

 _But what's he doing?_

 _He's aiming? Firing?_

 _I overestimated my strength!_

"Nice job Rhonda! Curly, now you and Arnold can begin your exciting sword fight!" Mr. Simmons smiled with anticipation.

 _Your name, answer!_

 _Hey! Gently friend! I'm Escamillo!_

 _I know your name. Truly comrade, that could have been the end of you._

 _I'm not denying it, but I'm madly in love. Who wouldn't risk his live to see his ladylove?_

 _The girl you love is here?_

 _She's a gypsy_

 _Her name?_

 _Carmen_

 _Carmen!_

 _Yes. She had as a lover who once deserted her on account. It's over now though._

 _Yet you love her!_

 _I love her!_

 _But to take our gypsy girls away from us, you know you have to pay!_

 _Alright, I'll pay!_

 _And the price is paid with the knife!_

 _With the knife!_

 _You understand?_

 _You put it very clearly. This deserter she loves (or used to) is you then?_

 _Yes myself!_

 _I'm delighted my friend!_

 _At last my rage has found an outlet! Blood will soon flow!_

 _What a predicament! I could laugh at it really._

 _On guard!_

Mr. Simmons clapped for Arnold and Curly's performance. After introducing each other both as Carmen's lovers, their sword fight was on the verge of beginning.

"Now Carmen will approach, trying to stop Jose."

Helga then approached the stage, feeling as though she was once again revisiting her dream.

 _Stop! Stop! Jose!_

Curly turned towards Helga and went on to say…

 _Really I'm overjoyed that it should be you Carmen who saved my life. As for you my fine soldier, take my revenge!_

Harold then approached the fight to remind the of the smuggling…

 _Enough! No more quarreling! We must get going!_

Before leaving them, Curly makes a final statement…

 _Allow me at least before I say goodbye to invite you all to my bullfight in Seville!_

 _I expect to be at my most brilliant there, and who loves me will come!_

Arnold is held back from making an attempt to attack Curly, who then adds…

 _Friend keep calm, I've had my say and nothing more!_

After Curly walks away, Arnold turns to Helga, who is meant to show no interest in him.

 _Take care Carmen! I'm weary of suffering!_

While Helga was meant to simply shrug her shoulders at the remark, these words (even as an act), made her heart ache. Not just out of sorrow, but at the thought of her beloved showing concern for her. Maybe it was just an act. The look in his sweet eyes as he urged her to be well still touched her.

Harold once again spoke to say…

 _Let's get going we must be off!_

The group began to proceed until Sid pointed out…

 _Stop! There's someone trying to hide!_

Rhonda then showed her face, and approached Arnold once again. Helga's touched heart was once again filled with fury. This play (much like her everyday life) was a roller coaster of emotions. Only now, she was left with the question of how deep Arnold's feelings for her may truly be on top of it all?

 _Micaela, what are you doing here?_

 _I've come looking for you!_

As Helga stared at her beloved, she was beginning to notice a difference in the way he looked at Rhonda, and the way he looked at her. If it was just acting, Arnold should easily be able to express the same emotions towards Rhonda. He didn't seem to be putting much effort behind it however. His performance resembled that of himself as Romeo in their last performance together. While he may have been willing to act, it didn't mean he enjoyed his part.

A smile began to form on Helga's face as she noticed the lack of interest he was showing in the part he played with Rhonda. That is, until she heard heard friend whispering to her.

"Helga. You have the next line."

The blonde girl shook her head to see Phoebe motioning for her to read the next line on her script.

 _Go on! Go on! You'll do well to go!_

 _Our business means nothing to you!_

 _You're telling me to go with her?_

A dreamy look formed in Helga's eyes as she watched the desperate look on her beloved's face, who wished to remain with her.

 _Yes you ought to go!_

 _You're telling me to go with her so you can run after your new lover?_

 _No not likely! Carmen I shall not go away! The bond between us is tied until death!_

Helga fought a swoon she felt coming on, listening to these loving words. One she hoped to hear all her life from him. Her sweet smile and dazed eyes were brought to an end when she heard Rhonda butt in…

 _Listen to me I implore you!_

 _Your mother holds out her arms to you!_

 _That bond which unites you!_

 _Jose you will break it!_

 _Leave me!_

 _Alas Jose!_

 _For I am doomed!_

 _One more word, and this shall be the last._

 _Jose, your mother is dying. She doesn't want to die without forgiving you!_

 _My mother is dying?_

 _Yes Don Jose!_

 _Alas! Let's go!_

Before running off with Rhonda, Arnold turns towards Helga and says…

 _Be satisfied I'm going! But we shall meet again!_

After Arnold and Rhonda race off together, Curly finishes the scene with the sound of his bullfighting in the background.

Although it's meant to draw Carmen's attention, Helga can't take her eyes off the one she loves, and who she is beginning to believe, may feel something for her.

Mr. Simmons stood to applaud his class for once again performing an impressive act. "Wonderful job class! We'll practice the final act tomorrow!"

 _After School_

The students all left the school, happy to once again be through with practice. "Ohhh I'm so sick of singing!" Harold whined.

"Yeah. I can't wait for this thing to be over!" Sid agreed.

Phoebe and Helga then walked down the steps of the school, while the small girl noticed her friend staring blankly at Arnold who was walking ahead of them with Gerald.

As everyone was on their way home, Phoebe was anxious to finish the conversation she and Helga had started that morning. "Would you like to join me at my house Helga?"

"Eh, why not?" the blonde girl said, shrugging her shoulders.

 _Phoebe's House_

Helga threw her backpack on the floor, ready to take a seat on her friend's bed. It was like her home away from home.

After seeing her friend get comfortable, Phoebe took a seat at her desk. Normally she wouldn't pressure her friend to come forth with her personal feelings. After what had been said that morning, it was clear Helga needed a little confidential support.

"If I may say so Helga, I'm quite impressed with you for finally acquiring the courage to reveal your feelings to Arnold."

Helga tugged at her collar, as she sat up and said "Uhh yeah. Well, we agreed it was the heat of the moment. It's ALL water under the bridge. Hehe."

Phoebe then frowned at her friend's attempt to look for an out and said "Helga, being with Arnold is your dream is it now?"

A frown formed on the blonde girl's face as she smirked "What's your point?"

"My point is, if there was ever a time for that dream to be fulfilled, it's now. You've spoken the truth at last. Don't let the opportunity slip away to make things right."

Helga rose from the bed and scowled with her hands in the air "Criminy Pheebs! It's not that simple! So what if I confessed? He didn't exactly hold out his arms and say 'That's all I ever wanted to hear!' If he didn't say it then, what the heck makes you think he would now?"

"Well perhaps he's just as hesitant with his emotional desires as you? Based on your behavior towards him, you haven't made the idea of loving him the easiest thing for him to believe."

"And what makes you think there's anything I could possibly say to him that would be enough to make him want to toss a decade's worth of insults over his shoulder just like that?" Helga scoffed, planting her head in her hands, with her elbows propped on her knees.

Phoebe stared at her friend, hoping what she was about to ask wasn't too far out of line. Helga clearly wasn't willing to open up on her own however. It had to be done.

"Well, if I may ask, what exactly did you say to him that night?"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5: Wrong One

It was the morning of the rehearsal for the final act of the play. Arnold was heading towards his class with Gerald, when he saw Phoebe standing alone at her locker.

Gerald approached the intelligent girl, anxious to greet her. "Hey babe, how's it going?"

Giggling at the greeting, Phoebe replied "I'm doing quite well Gerald."

After listening to her response, Arnold couldn't help but notice something wasn't right. "Hey Phoebe, where's Helga?"

 _Flashback_

 _Phoebe's House_

Staring at her friend who was sitting with her head in her hands, elbows propped on her knees, with her mind a mess, Phoebe asked "If I may ask, what exactly did you say to him?"

Normally Helga would tense at such a question. Even if it was her best friend who already knew her most intimate guarded secret, there was only so much she was willing to share with people.

What good had it done her though? As Phoebe said to her, if there was ever a time for her dream to be fulfilled, it was now. Every day she avoided whatever opportunity she was given to imply she may have any feelings for Arnold whatsoever. Now that she had finally done the impossible, told him her actual feelings, she was considering the option of acting as though it had never happened.

After letting out a deep sigh, Helga lifted her head and said "Hypothetically, let's say that I might have gotten a little carried away…"

"What do you mean?" Phoebe asked, not thinking about how frustrated it may make her friend.

Rolling her eyes at her friend's attempt to push the matter further, Helga replied "Come on Pheebs. You know I'm not easy going. If I am willing to confess something, it's not going to be in the most sensible way…

 _Who else do you think has been stalking you night and day building shrines to you in a closet, filling volumes of books with poems about you? I love you Arnold, I've always loved you! Ever since I first laid eyes on your stupid football head! And from that moment every moment since, I've lived and dreamed for you. Dreamed of the moment I could finally tell you my sacred feelings! To grab you and kiss you…_

The small Asian girl's eyes widened after hearing the vivid description of her friend's confession. Seeing her friend plop back on the bed, rubbing her eyes vigorously, Phoebe said "Well, perhaps you could see it as the worst is over. Arnold not only now knows how you feel, but has proven he's willing to treat you the same, regardless of his feelings for you. He also hasn't rejected you though."

 _End of Flashback_

 _P.S.118_

"I'm afraid she's running late today. When I went to meet her at the emporium this morning, Olga greeted me at the door to say Helga would be awhile." Phoebe explained.

A perplexed look formed on the blonde boy's face, as he listened to this. Hopefully nothing was wrong.

"Well, ready for class man?" Gerald asked his daydreaming friend.

Arnold looked at his two classmates and replied "I'll meet you in class. I need to grab something from my locker.

 _Classroom_

All but two students had made it two their desks. The class was waiting for the teacher, knowing they would soon be discussing the final act of the play.

"Boy howdy! Today's the last act!" Sid exclaimed.

"That doesn't mean it's the last rehearsal Sid." Gerald pointed out.

"You mean we gotta do these stupid acts over again?!" Harold whined in disappointment.

"Unless you're capable of memorizing an entire act's worth of lines in one day Harold, I don't know what made you think we wouldn't need more than one rehearsal for each part." Rhonda said in an unpleasant tone.

 _Hallway_

Arnold shut his locker door after grabbing a black notebook he placed in there before heading home yesterday.

After getting it from his locker, he began heading towards his class, when suddenly...THUMP!

"Arnold!" a nervous girl screeched, as she placed her hands over her heart. Staring at her beloved who hadn't made an attempt to stand yet, she wondered if it would be the right time to say something.

They were alone. The halls were quiet. As Phoebe had said, whether or not he believed her confession, it hadn't changed his behavior towards her.

"Sorry Helga." he at last apologized, helping her off the floor.

Helga slowly took his hand, helping herself off the ground. "I just want to say…that...that…"

Arnold watched attentively, wondering where she was going with this. By this point she was telling him to watch where he was going, and shoving her way past him.

Still holding her hand, Arnold continued to listen to her stutter until they at last heard the bell ring. Helga took that as an opportunity to avoid saying anything, and quickly grabbed her black notebook off the floor.

Arnold watched her race towards the classroom, wondering what it was she was about to tell him.

 _Classroom_

Helga raced inside, not that it was unusual for her to be late. After the awkward moment she had just shared with Arnold however, she wasn't willing to stick around.

When Phoebe saw her friend take a seat beside her, she smiled at her presence and said "Good morning Helga. I stopped by the emporium, but your sister said you weren't ready to leave quite yet."

Helga nervously gulped, as she listened to this just as she saw her beloved entering the room. Not wanting to reveal the information, the pigtailed girl quivered "Uhhh yeah. Guess I overslept. Hehe."

The clever girl felt there had to be more to it than that. Before having the chance to push the matter further, the class turned to see their smiling teacher enter the class.

"Good morning everyone! It's a very special day! And do you know why?!" Mr. Simmons asked anxiously, as he sat his things down on his desk.

"We get the day off from school?!" Harold excitedly guessed.

Shaking her head at his unreasonable assumption, Rhonda sneered "Harold, why would he bother allowing us to show up today if he had no intention of keeping us here?"

"Well, I was going to say because we'll be practicing the final act of the play. Technically, you won't be in class for part of the day." Mr. Simmons explained, hoping to make his students feel better.

"How long is _this_ act?" Sid asked, knowing how lengthy the previous three had been.

"Not to worry Sid. The final act has one main focus; Escamillo's bullfight!"

Curly once again jumped from his seat to stand upon his desk at the mentioning of his name. "And you're all invited to see my best performance yet!"

Leaning back in her seat with her arms crossed, Helga scoffed "Of course we're invited. We're in the play _too_ , dingus!"

After the class had gotten it's laughs in, Curly took a seat and Mr. Simmons motioned for the class to pay attention.

"Alright. We've reached the final act! The fight takes place in a square in front of the arena at Seville. It is the day of the contest to which Escamillo invited the smugglers. The square is full of people, with merchants and gypsies selling their wares. Zuniga, Frasquita and Mercédès are among the crowd and the girls tell Zuniga that Carmen is now with Escamillo."

Gerald sat listening to this, knowing (as far as the play went), he would be hearing Helga was leaving Arnold for Curly. Arnold, in which case, would be devastated. This brought back memories of the few times in the past he had seen his friend deal with a broken heart…

Going unnoticed by Ruth at the Cheese Festival

Learning Ruth wasn't what she seemed on Valentine's Day

Being dumped by Lila

Not winning Lila's affections at the Cheese Festival

Seeing Lila favor Arnie over him

Thinking back to these tough times for his friend made him consider Arnold's behavior the past few weeks towards another girl. Gerald glanced back to see Helga leaning forward with her head in her hand, making the same googly eyes she always made in class at the blonde boy in front of her.

Shaking his head, thinking to himself…

 _Mm, mm, mmm!_

He wondered, maybe, just maybe Arnold was beginning to feel something for her. After a moment considering this, the placid boy returned his attention to the teacher's further description of the play.

"The crowd and children sing and cheer on the procession as the cuadrilla arrive. Carmen and Escamillo are greeted by the crowds and express their love, Carmen adding that she had never loved one so much."

Although Helga remained leaning her head in her hand, gazing at her beloved, she listened to the details of the final act and thought…

 _How could Carmen favor anyone over Jose? Jose who is loyal to those of which he loves. Who chooses the happiness of his loved ones over his own work. Who was willing to fight for his loved one's honor…_

Arnold was indeed a loyal friend who put the happiness of others among himself. Helga couldn't get through life without knowing there was someone such as Arnold in it.

"After Escamillo has gone into the fight, Frasquita warns Carmen that José is in the crowd, but Carmen scorns their fears. Before she can enter the arena she is confronted by the desperate José. He begs her to return his love and start a new life with him far away."

Phoebe looked over at her friend, remembering the vivid description Helga had given her of the confession she delivered to Arnold. Nowhere did she mention begging him to return her feelings. Not even when speaking about it the previous night did she _expect_ him to do so. Helga wouldn't attempt such an act due to her low self esteem.

Arnold on the other hand, _had_ done so before. His optimism had carried him to fight for Lila's feelings. While it didn't end in his favor, it didn't stop him from trying. If he was to grow such extreme feelings for Helga, would he be bold enough to show them to her as well?

"She calmly replies that she loves him no longer and will not give way — free she was born and free she will die. Cheers are heard from the bull-ring and Carmen tries to enter, but José bars her way. He asks her one last time to come back, but she scornfully throws back the ring that he gave to her."

Helga refused to accept anything Arnold offered that may make her appear vulnerable. That is, until she took the flower he offered her. Listening to these words of the play, she thought to herself…

 _How could I dispose of anything handed to me by my beloved?_

"He stabs her as Escamillo is acclaimed in the arena, to the strains of the chorus of the 'Toreador Song', she dies. Don José kneels in despair beside her. The spectators flock out of the arena and find José, confessing his guilt over her dead body."

Helga lifted her head from her hand, with a wide eyed expression, as did everyone else in the class.

"He stabs her? Boy howdy! That sounds cool!" Sid exclaimed.

"Whilikers! You get a mighty sweet part Arnold!" Stinky agreed.

"Haha! Arnold gets to kill Helga!" Harold laughed, pointing a finger at the now vexed girl.

Helga clenched her fists in fury as she turned to scowl "Ahh put a sock in it you bunch of morons! Sheesh!"

Mr. Simmons lifted a hand in defense and said "That's enough class. Carmen's death is a tragic yet beautiful moment in the play."

Stinky scratched his head in confusion and asked "How in the heck can a death be beautiful?"

"Jose's fury from Carmen's constant rejection of him causes his rage to get the best of him. He then kills the beautiful gypsy, which he regrets doing moments later. Laying beside her full of guilt, Jose sees just because she didn't wish to live her life with him didn't mean she didn't deserve to live at all."

Helga thought back to the play Romeo and Juliet. After seeing Arnold already laying on the floor dead, she killed herself, not wishing to live her life without the one she loved.

Now Arnold would be killing her, due to the idea of her not loving him.

 _The Auditorium_

The class then entered the auditorium, ready to begin practicing the final act. Mr. Simmons anxiously took his seat in the front row, and said "Okay everyone, the scene takes place in a square in Seville, where the bullfight begins. Hawkers are moving through the crowd offering oranges, water, fans, etc. The scene starts with you Gerald. Action!"

 _Some oranges! Look sharp!_

Lila and Phoebe accepted the oranges, from the fruit seller (Brainy) who was being pointed out.

 _Thank you officer!_

 _Here you some fans and opera glasses ladies!_

After taking what they felt was needed to enjoy the show, everyone stood aside on the stage, to see Helga entering with Curly.

 _The Matador Escamillo!_

Phoebe and Lila screamed with excitement.

Curly then turned to Helga, kneeling before her and said…

 _If you love me Carmen, soon you can be proud of me!_

Love? The moment this word left his lips, she blonde girl's eyes searched the stage for her football headed love god. There he stood across the stage behind a curtain, waiting for his turn to appear. It would hurt what she was about to do; reject her beloved...even if it was just as an act.

Something just as hard was acting as though she _did_ love someone who repulsed her. While she was able to pretend to be repulsed by the one she truly loved, showing any affections for someone she couldn't stand wasn't so easy. It didn't fit her reputation anymore than it did her heart's desires.

After luring her eyes away from Arnold, Helga brought her attention back to the dramatic boy on the ground in front of her and said…

 _Ah! I love you Escamillo! I love you!_

 _And may I die if I have ever loved_

 _Anyone as much as you!_

From backstage, Arnold watched as Curly rose to his feet and said simultaneously with Helga…

 _Ah! I love you!_

 _Yes! I love you!_

It was just acting, he had nothing to worry about. Even if it was real, why did he even care? He didn't love her. Did he….

 _Flashback_

 _Wednesday Evening_

 _Arnold's Room_

Arnold sat at his desk, thinking about the flower he had just given his friend. Was that all she was? His friend? With his notebook open in front on him, he knew he had to start on his exciting summer event sooner or later. What was it going to be?

 _Gerald and I saved the neighborhood from Scheck and Future Tech industries this this. I lost hope that it was possible until someone named Deep Voice gave us all the clues we needed. Every time I saw some hope that things could work out, I knew I would never experience anything more thrilling. That is, until I found out who Deep Voice was…_

 _When I lost hope for saving the neighborhood, Deep Voice came to my rescue again. Not knowing who it was was becoming more frustrating than trying to save the neighborhood. When I finally caught them, I cornered what turned out to be a mysterious figure in a trench coat._

 _After they tripped and the coat fell off, I saw the person helping me the entire time was the last person I would have ever expected help from...Helga!_

 _As if that wasn't enough of a surprise, I had to know the reason why she was helping me. I don't know if I made the right decision doing that or not. When I made her admit why she helped me, she gave me news even scarier than the neighborhood being torn down...she loves me!_

 _As crazy as it sounded when she told me, it started to make sense the more I thought about it. She might be mean sometimes, but she's always stood by my side. Why would she waste her time with someone she claimed to hate as much as me?_

 _I've seen her be kind before. Maybe she really was just afraid to let me know how she felt. I'm only ten and I have someone that smart, dramatic, brave, and loyal completely obsessed with me. I can't think of anything for overwhelming that's happened in my_ life!

 _End of Flashback_

 _Auditorium_

After seeing Curly and Helga exchange their loving words, Phoebe and Lila approached them and said…

 _Carmen! A word of advice. Don't stay here!_

 _And why if you please?_

 _He's here!_

 _Who?_

 _Don Jose! He's hiding in the crowd. Look!_

 _Yes I see him._

 _Take care._

 _I'm not a woman to tremble in front of him._

 _I'm expecting him and I'll speak to him._

 _Carmen, believe me, take care!_

 _I'm not afraid of anything!_

 _Take care!_

Mr. Simmons then clapped at the performance and said "Wonderful boys and girls! Now everyone departs for the start of the bull run. Everyone but Carmen and Jose, who are left alone to talk. Action!"

Helga stood, watching Arnold at last enter the stage. She did her best to hold back her swoon, as he approached her with his signature smile.

 _It's you!_

 _Yes, it's me!_

 _I'd been warned that you were about._

 _That you might come here._

 _I was even told to fear for my life_

 _But I'm no coward!_

 _I'm not threatening_

 _Our past Carmen - I forget it!_

 _Together we are going to begin another life!_

 _You ask the impossible!_

 _Carmen there is still time!_

 _Oh my Carmen, let me save you!_

 _No, I'm well aware the hour has come!_

 _I know you are going to kill me!_

 _Carmen there is still time!_

 _Let me save you!_

 _Why still concern yourself with a heart that's no longer yours?_

 _Then you don't love me anymore?_

 _But I Carmen, I still love you!_

 _Carmen I adore you!_

 _What's the good of this?_

 _Carmen do not leave me!_

 _Carmen will never yield!_

 _Free she was born and free she will die!_

Helga's voice grew softer and weaker as the script went on, while Arnold's spoke his words quite convincingly. The pigtailed girl stood, wanting to toss her script aside and jump into the arms of who appeared to at last be returning her feelings. Every moment they were on stage together, she felt a connection that didn't exist elsewhere. It was as if Arnold was using the play to express his new feelings for her, as she had done in Romeo and Juliet. If only she had some confirmation.

Mr. Simmons then clapped for the two pre-teens who were still staring deep into each other's eyes. "Excellent Arnold, Helga! Now Curly, here is where the bull fight begins, that Helga will attempt to attend. On her way there, Arnold will stop her, wanting to know why she's leaving. Action!"

 _Where are you going?_

 _Leave me alone!_

 _This man they're cheering_

 _He's your new lover?!_

 _Leave me alone!_

 _By my soul!_

 _You won't get past!_

 _Carmen you will come with me!_

 _Let me go Don Jose!_

 _I'm not going with you!_

 _You love him then?_

 _I love him!_

 _So I am to lose my heart's salvation so you can run to him?_

 _No, by my blood you shall not go!_

 _Carmen, you're coming with me!_

 _No! Never!_

 _I'm tired of threatening you!_

 _Alright! Stab me then, or let me pass!_

 _For the last time you devil_

 _Will you come with me?_

 _No! This ring you once gave to me_

 _Here, you take it!_

 _Alright then!_

Arnold then watched Helga fall to the ground, after pretending to stab her with a knife. Shouts from the bull fight ended just as she was killed.

After his impressive bull fighting performance, Curly walked over to see Arnold pining over Helga.

 _You can arrest me!_

 _I was the one who killed her!_

 _Ah! Carmen!_

 _My adored Carmen!_

Mr. Simmons stood to once again applaud his class. "You all did a fantastic job! Tomorrow Sheena has agreed to start on the costumes. I would encourage the rest of you to work on your English papers."

 _After School_

The students left the school, happy to be one day closer to having the play behind them. Phoebe began walking her friend home, hoping Helga would take her advice that it wasn't too late to show Arnold she was serious about how she truly felt about him.

"I feel as though the parents will thoroughly enjoy this performance." the insightful girl predicted.

Helga's mind wasn't on who would enjoy it as much as it was who was in it. Seeing the passionate look in Arnold's eyes, the pleading of her to stay which he seemed to sound so sincere during. It was all impossible to ignore, and only made her want to do what he had done to her that night on FTi. Make him tell her how he felt and why.

"Pttss... _Your_ parents anyway. The only thing I see Bob paying his attention to is that sorry excuse for a display of beepers he's been working on." Helga scoffed.

"Perhaps you're being too quick to judge them. After all, they did come to see Romeo and Juliet." Phoebe reminded her pessimistic friend.

"Yeah. There's no telling what was in Miriam's drink that night. Later Pheebs." Helga sighed, as she entered the emporium.

Phoebe waved a sad goodbye to her friend, hoping things would turn out well for her.

Helga entered the failing store to see Miriam past out on the sofa. Olga was nowhere in sight, which meant she must be out shopping. Unless Helga wanted to make her afternoon about inventory, she wasn't about to go find Bob.

When she made it to the attic, she threw her bag on her bed and laid down beside it. After thinking about her sweet moments with her beloved the past week, she opened her bag to pull out her black notebook she had dropped that morning.

After opening her bag, she pulled out a black notebook, but opened it to read something unexpected.


	7. Chapter 7

**This is a short chapter. Hopefully, it's just as enjoyable. Thanks in advance for reading and reviewing. :)**

Chapter 6: Flip A Coin

 _P.S.118_

 _Auditorium_

"Thank you so much for deciding to help with the costumes Eugene!" Sheena said excitedly.

"No problem Sheena. These should turn out great!" Eugene said, as he held up his soldier costume.

Between the yellow soldier jackets and blue bullfighter suit for Escamillo, the students could already picture their class looking just as amazing (if not more) than they did in 'Romeo and Juliet.'

 _The Boarding House_

Arnold grabbed his notebook to take downstairs on his way to breakfast. Although he had finished the assignment, he felt it wouldn't hurt to get someone's opinion on the matter. Phil now knew his secret. What was the worst that could happen?

The blonde boy then entered the kitchen to see Pookie making pancakes in her cowgirl hat. "Morning Tex! How's Eleanor doing?"

Arnold took a seat at the table, and sighed "She's not here grandma. Where's grandpa?"

"Why, he's in his office Tex!" the eccentric lady said, placing the meal in front of her grandson.

Arnold began to start on his meal just as Phil entered the room

Fixing his suspenders after flushing the toilet, the elderly man took a seat with his grandson and said "Hey! Whatcha got there shortman?"

Arnold looked to see Phil glancing over at his notebook. Pushing it towards him, he replied "I finished my English paper. I thought maybe you could tell me if there's anything I should change?"

"Hmmm...let me see that thing." Phil picked up the notebook, and instantly began to chuckle.

Arnold watched the huge smile forming on his grandpa's face and asked "What's so funny?"

 _Phoebe's House_

"Oh dear! How do you suppose this happened?" Phoebe asked, after hearing about Helga finding she had the wrong notebook.

Standing in frustration, Helga waved her hands in the air and scowled "I ran into Einstein on the way to class, just like I manage to do every day in practically every other area of this city!"

"Well, from what we've read, it appears as though he shares similar feelings towards you, which is what you've always hoped for."

Helga took a seat on the bed and sighed at her friend jumping to conclusions. "Pheebs, he said it was overwhelming, he didn't say he loves me. Dealing with Olga's show off qualities is overwhelming, but it's the last thing I enjoy. Sheesh!"

 _Arnold's Kitchen_

Phil passed the notebook back to his grandson, laughing as he watched Arnold read it. "Well shortman, if you ever needed proof, you're looking right at it!"

As overwhelming as Arnold said this theory had been, sitting there, reading the proof of it wasn't so disturbing…

 _I sit behind you here each day_

 _Wishing that there was a way_

 _A way to tell you how I feel_

 _My love for you is all too real_

 _Waiting for the day you would say_

 _You've always loved me the same way_

 _The day I would at last admit_

 _You were right about my benignant_

Reading these sweet words made him not only realize everything Helga said to him on FTi was true, but answered a few other questions for him…

Who had written that pink book of poems?

Why did she tear out the last page?

Who did the poetic parrot he found belong to?

Why was she about to swing her umbrella at it?

Why did she kiss him so long during Romeo and Juliet (or even want the part)?

Why did she invite him to dinner at Chez Paris?

Why was she in his room when he was discussing a go kart with the boys?

What was she trying to tell him when she thought she was dying?

How could she miss such an easy word at the spelling bee?

What was she doing with his hat?

 _One Hour Later_

 _Arnold's Room_

After finally accepting the truth, Arnold decided there was someone's opinion he should get on the matter before taking things any further.

"Man, you two need to learn to watch where you're going!" Gerald said, shaking his head at Arnold's story.

Sitting on his red couch, Arnold smiled at the memory of running into Helga, now knowing what she must have been trying to say to him.

"Yeah, well the reason I called you…"

Gerald glared at his friend, and bluntly interrupted "Was to tell me Pataki's got the hots for you. Way ahead of you on that one buddy."

Arnold's eyes widened as he sat up straight in his seat and asked "How did you know?!"

Gerald then handed what Arnold assumed was his friend's own notebook of essay topics.

 _Flashback_

 _Walk_

After receiving an invitation to his best friend's house, Gerald started making his way towards the boarding house. The easy going boy was rounding the corner of the nearest building when suddenly...THUMP!

"Watch where you're going Geraldo!"

Gerald glared at his unfriendly classmate and said "Nice running into you too, Pataki."

"Pttss...whatever." Helga scoffed. Before she could get too far, Gerald noticed something in her hand.

"Where'd you get that notebook?"

Helga halted nervously, as if she felt she had just been put on trial. The anxious girl quickly whipped her head around and said "Notebook? What notebook?"

Placing his hands on his hips, Gerald glared and said "Surely not the one you're holding."

Scowling at his wittiness, Helga leaned in angrily and said "None of your beezewax Geraldo!"

"Uh huh? Then why does it have Arnold's name on it?"

Helga flipped the notebook over to see her beloved's name written on the back. Gulping at the evidence, she looked up to see Gerald still eyeing her and said "Well…"

 _End of Flashback_

 _Arnold's Room_

"I'm not going to pretend to understand that girl, but it's no secret how much attention you two have been paying each other since we saved the neighborhood." Gerald pointed out.

Arnold leaned forward, staring at the floor as he sighed "Well, hearing she felt that way about me was one thing. It wasn't exactly easy to believe right away."

"No kidding. I'm assuming she wrote something just as dramatic about you in her notebook?"

 _The Beeper Emporium_

Helga entered the failing store to see an actual customer. Cocking her brow at the sight, she stood in the doorway, and listened to Bob say…

"What you mean you won't pay full price?! These are high quality beepers!"

Turning down the outdated merchandise, the customer said to the uptight salesman "I'm sorry sir. Judging by the sale sign outside your door, I expected a much lower price."

"Yeah, well good riddance!" Bob shouted, pointing the disappointed man out the door.

Helga rolled her eyes at her dad's firm pride. Placing her hands on her hips, she eyed the customer exiting the store and scoffed "Another great negotiation Bob."

Pointing a finger at his daughter who was heading for the attic, the former king snapped "Hey! You watch your mouth! I'm not selling my stock for less than it's worth! Big Bob Pataki's not a settler!"

"So your idea of aiming big is replacing our actual home with this sorry excuse for a business? Great priorities _dad_!"

 _Arnold's Room_

Arnold leaned back on the couch as he sat patiently, waiting for his friend to finish reading what Helga had written about him.

"Mm, mm, mmm. Well, one thing's for sure…"

"What's that?"

"We now know who those anonymous poems read every other day in class are by." Gerald grinned at his now blushing friend.

"Gerald…"

Setting the notebook aside, the placid boy said "Relax man. Just ask her out. It doesn't have to be an actual date. If she really likes you (judging by this essay, I have no doubts), she won't turn you down."

Arnold smiled at his supportive friend's advice as he replied "Okay, thanks Gerald."

Gerald then stood from the bed to head out. Holding out his thumb for his friend, he said "Later man."

 _Phoebe's House_

The astute girl was sitting at the dinner table, discussing her upcoming school event with her family.

"Phoebe dearest. What role will you be playing in your class performance?" Kyo asked his daughter.

"I'm fulfilling the role of Frasquita. A friend of the main gypsy, Carmen." Phoebe explained.

"We can't wait to see it dear! Who's playing Carmen?" Reba asked curiously.

"Well…."

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"I'll get it." Reba offered, standing from the table.

The sweet lady opened the door to see her daughter's classmate standing there. "Hello Gerald. What brings you here?"

"I needed to talk to Phoebe about something. Is she around?"

Reba turned her head to call inside for her daughter "Phoebe dear! You have a visitor!"

"Coming mother!"

Gerald stood on the porch, hearing the sweet girl approach the front door.

"Good evening Gerald. What brings you here?"

The pre-teen motioned for his favorite girl to join him outside, implying his visit wouldn't take long. "I just spoke with my man about Pataki."

A concerned look formed on the young Asian girl's face, wondering if Gerald had been filled in on all the details yet.

"Arnold's going to ask her out tomorrow…"

A smile then formed on Phoebe's face, feeling joy at last for her friend. Finally, a bit of light was showing in Helga's dark tunnel. That is, until she listened to Gerald continue.

"Do you think she'll say yes, or put on that defensive attitude of hers? It's like flipping a coin with that girl." Gerald glared, knowing if there was one person who could predict Helga, he was looking right at her.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7: I'll Drive!

 _The Boarding House_

After deciding to act on their feelings, Arnold bought something he felt would lead to an enjoyable date between him and Helga.

Racing downstairs to find his grandparents in the kitchen, the anxious boy said "Morning grandpa!"

Phil looked over to see his excited grandson and son, and said "Hey there shortman! Whatcha got there?"

Arnold held up two tickets for his grandfather for to see.

"Ooohhh they're...what the heck are they?" Phil asked.

 _Flashback_

 _Walk_

After Gerald left for the afternoon, Arnold decided to take a walk. Although Helga may not be crazy about the idea of showing their affections in public, she couldn't hide her feelings forever. If Arnold was going to get her to admit it, he had to be willing to take the next step.

The blonde boy was walking down the street with his hands in his pockets when something caught his eye…

"Ticket! Get your tickets!"

Arnold walked up to what appeared to be a scalper standing on the corner of the street. "What are you selling tickets for?"

"Hey kid. You like music?"

 _End of Flashback_

 _Arnold's Kitchen_

"The seats aren't as good, but I thought Helga might enjoy seeing the actual opera again with me since we both fell asleep the first time we went." Arnold smiled, feeling if he was lucky, his classmate would agree to his plan.

Still holding the tickets, Phil and Arnold turned their heads when they listened to Pookie say…

"Scalper?! Take me to this scoundrel, Tex! Slim and me will lock 'em up good!"

Phil then handed his grandson the tickets and sighed "Have fun shortman. She can't think the show is any worse than one she'd be seeing here."

 _Phoebe's House_

"Criminy! What the heck am I going to do?" Helga screamed, planting her face in her hands, as she took a seat on her friend's bed.

Staring sadly at her friend, Phoebe replied "Helga, Arnold is finally reciprocating. Don't let your fears ruin your chances with him."

"News flash Pheebs. I'm not going as Carmen. I'm going as myself!"

"Which is precisely why you must go through with it." Phoebe stood from her chair, as she watched her friend cock her cock her brow.

"What's your point?"

"If there was ever a way to confirm Arnold's true feelings for you, a night spent with him as yourself would be it."

"Thanks Pheebs." Helga sighed, always appreciating the support she received from her best friend.

 _Arnold's House_

"Mm, mm, mmm. Your idea of testing that girl's true feelings for you is by pointing the two of you to sleep again?" Gerald asked, staring at the tickets his friend had for the evening.

"What? We're going to be performing the play together anyway." Arnold shrugged his shoulders, not knowing what the big deal was.

Shaking his head with his hands on his waist, the tranquil boy sighed "Whatever you say Arnold."

 _The Beeper Emporium_

"For crying out loud Miriam! Go sleep in the break room! How the heck am I supposed to attract more customers with you passed out in front of the beepers like that?" Bob scowled, while setting up his pyramid.

Olga eagerly came over to help carrying a box and said "I found some more in the break room daddy! Mommy must have been using this box for a pillow!"

"Fine fine. Give 'em here." Bob sighed, as he began stacking more.

Olga then turned to see someone entering the store. "Hello baby sister! Did you come to help us set up daddy's new display?"

Keeping a straight face, Helga smirked "Gee...sounds great Olga, but I have something more important to take care of."

 _Something that doesn't involve you._

"Okay! Have fun baby sister!"

 _Phoebe's House_

Phoebe was sitting at her desk, studying her lines for the play when she received a phone call. The curious girl then answered the phone as she said…

"Hello?"

"Hey babe, what's up?"

"Good afternoon Gerald. Helga is home, preparing for Arnold's invitation."

"My man's heading over there now."

 _Walk_

Arnold was walking down the street with the tickets in one hand and Helga's notebook in the other, wondering how the night would go. He had fallen asleep during the first act, picturing what life would be like if it was _him_ with the girl of his dreams.

Now here he was on his way to spend a night with a girl, in which case he was said to be the boy of her dreams. Would it be awkward for them, or just one step closer to confirming their feelings for each other?

 _The Beeper Emporium_

 _Oh Arnold! Tonight is the night! The night I shall hold back my anger, my awful habit, my forceful ways, and show my kinder, gentler side! Tonight I shall show you I'm more than what I seem. Helga G Pataki is more than a mean, nasty, insensitive bully. Helga G. Pataki is…_

"Helga!" Bob banged on the door.

Helga irritably shoved her locket back into her shirt and scowled "What?!"

"Your little friend Alfred's downstairs!"

The pigtailed girl took a deep breath and stood from the bed to head for the door. There she saw her beloved waiting for her at the front of the store.

"Hey Helga." Arnold waved with a small smile on his face.

"H-hey Arnold." Helga gulped, still in denial. This was all too real to her.

Arnold watched his date stand before him as he pulled out the tickets and said "Gerald brought me my notebook that you picked up by mistake. I brought yours back for you."

"Uhh thanks." the nervous girl said, knowing he must have read what she wrote.

Rather than causing a scene, Arnold added "I got us tickets for the play Carmen tonight. I thought you might enjoy seeing it, since we both fell asleep the first time."

Helga reached for the ticket and said "Gee...thanks Arn…"

Before the nervous girl could finish her statement, the two pre-teens heard a loud scream from behind. "Carmen! Oh I love that play! You're going on a date baby sister?!"

Helga smacked her face with her hand, embarrassed by her family. Arnold rubbed the back of his neck, unsure of what to do. He knew how much Helga resented her family, and wasn't sure of what to say in this situation. "Uhh yeah."

"Let me drive you!" Olga insisted.

"No..no that's really not nec…" Helga waved her hands in defense before being yanked out the door.

Arnold stared blankly at his date being pulled to the car by her older sister. When he turned and saw their parents not bothering to do (let alone notice) anything, he shrugged his shoulders and got into the car.

The pre-teens sat in the back seat together. While Olga went on describing the play (which they were already well familiar with), Helga sat with her arms crossed staring out the window.

Arnold looked to see his date with a scowl on her face, not looking away from the window. It was as if that one ride with Olga had made her regret the entire night she would be spending with him.

"So Arnold! Do you like Operas?" Olga asked curiously, glancing through the rear view mirror.

Arnold looked towards the front to answer her, and replied "Oh, they're okay I guess. I've only been to one before."

The blonde boy felt as though he was being forced to choose sides. Act polite towards the older girl and disappoint who was meant to be his date, or ignore her completely and hope it would be enough to show Helga not everyone favored Olga over her.

"Here we are!" the ecstatic girl screamed with delight.

Helga threw off her seat belt, anxious to leave the car.

Arnold unbuckled himself and politely said to their driver "Thanks for the ride."

The nervous boy let out a deep breath as he stood at the curb, seeing his date had already made it to the door. Standing there with her arms crossed, still feeling her sister had ruined the night, Helga frowned until she felt a hand placed on her shoulder.

"Ready to go inside?"

The blonde girl turned to smile sweetly at her beloved holding the tickets he was kind enough to get for them. So what if her sister had driven them there? Arnold was kind enough to deal with Olga. Kind enough to ask Helga out. Kind enough to go through the trouble of thinking of something special to do with her.

Lightly punching him on the shoulder, Helga sighed "Let's go bucko."

 _Opera House_

Rather than having balcony seats, the preteens were sitting a few rows from the front. After taking the seats, Helga scoffed "Shouldn't be too hard to stay awake when we're this close to the music."

Arnold smiled at his date and asked "Have you started memorizing your lines yet?"

Helga gave her friend a sheen look and replied "I learned Romeo and Juliet in one night. Why waste a week worrying about this?"

Arnold's eyes lit at her response; she never ceased to amaze him. Before they could continue their conversation, the lights dimmed, and the performance began.

While watching the acts, not only did Arnold manage to stay awake, but he began thinking about how deeply Carmen loved Jose. So deeply, so was willing to put a spell on him.

Helga had made it clear she had feelings for him. Was her love for him that deep, or was she exaggerating just a bit?

Helga as well managed to stay awake all through the second act. When reaching the end, she saw Jose mourning over the death of Carmen. Although she could never picture herself loving someone other than Arnold, the thought of him _loving her to death_ made her heart melt.

By the time the play ended, the two pre-teens simultaneously looked at each other, as if they had been anxious to say since the beginning "So, what'd you think?"

After feeling put on the spot, Helga gulped and replied "It was okay. I mean I was able to stay awake the entire time. Like I said though, we were five freakin' feet away from the music."

Arnold smiled at her attempt to play it cool and said "Yeah, it kept my attention too. Let's get going."

 _Car Ride_

"So how was the play?!" Olga asked eagerly.

"Just peachy. Especially since we already knew all the lines to it." Helga smirked with her arms crossed, leaning back in her seat.

Olga surprisingly didn't have anything else to say, as she continued with the driving.

Arnold looked at his quiet, wanting to say something, but not feeling it would be a good idea in front of her sister.

The rest of the car ride was silent, until they pulled up at the boarding house. "Here we are!" Olga said excitedly.

"Uhh thanks for the ride. Helga, could you get out with me for a second?"

Helga cocked her brow, not knowing what he could be needing her for. "Okay…."

"We'll just be a minute Olga." Arnold assured her.

Hearing that made Helga happy to not only step out of the car, but take her time doing whatever it was Arnold needed her for.

Standing in front of the porch steps, Helga asked "So what's up football head?"

Arnold began to nervously rub his arm, hoping mentioning this wouldn't ruin the fun night they had just shared together. "Well, the thing is. I read the poem you wrote about me. I know it must have been hard telling me how you felt on FTi, and I'm sorry for putting you on the spot. You said that night you're a pretty amazing person. After the past few weeks I've spent thinking about everything we've been through together, that couldn't be more true."

Helga's eyes widened as she listened to this. Did Arnold just call her amazing? Was he actually returning her feelings? She wasn't about to push her luck by asking if he loved her. After the huge bit of information she unloaded on FTi (that he was clearly still processing), she knew to take it one step at a time.

"Well gee...thanks Arnold." she stuttered.

The blonde boy pulled her close to kiss her on the cheek and said "See you at school tomorrow."

After watching him walk inside, Helga stood with a hand held to her cheek, swooning to herself at the touch of his sweet lips. It wasn't just the play. We was actually beginning to feel something for her.

 _The Boarding House_

Arnold entered the kitchen to see Phil eating a roast beef sandwich. "Hey grandpa."

"Hey there shortman! How'd your little _play_ date go? Hehe" Phil asked, laughing at his own joke.

"It went well. We both stayed awake this time."

"Hmm...well that's all that matters. That and getting a second date. Otherwise there's no point in staying awake the first time." Phil explained.

"Right. Well I'm going to sleep."

"Night shortman!"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8: Something Exciting!

 _P.S.118_

It was the day before the play. Everyone had finished learning their lines, along with one other thing…

"Man, I can't wait to hand this thing in. The sooner I do, the sooner I can forget about it!" Gerald said, looking at his English paper.

Arnold smiled weakly at his annoyed friend and asked "What'd you end up doing your paper on?"

Gerald looked at his paper and replied "Since it was supposed to be about something exciting that happened this summer, I figured I might as well write about saving the neighborhood. He can't flunk us for saving his job."

 _Classroom_

While the boys were heading towards the classroom, the girls were sitting in their seats. Phoebe looked over at her friend who had her head propped in her hand, smiling at the picture she was drawing of the boy with the corn flowered hair.

"Will your family be attending the performance tomorrow Helga?"

It was as if one of her monologues had just been interrupted by Brainy in an alley. When Helga heard this question, her dreamy expression turned to an annoyed one. The blonde girl lifted her head from her hand to turn and leer and her friend…

 _Previous Night_

 _The Beeper Emporium_

Helga was sitting at the break room table working on her math assignment, when she looked up and scowled "Criminy Miriam! How the heck am I supposed to concentrate with your constant snoring?!"

Olga then came into the room, as if her sister's complaint was an invitation for some quality time together.

"Hello baby sister! Are you excited about the play tomorrow?!"

Helga rolled her eyes as she sat with her sister's arms wrapped around her neck and sighed "Oh yeah...I can't wait."

"Oh goody! I'll make sure to get a good seat up front. That way I can wave to you whenever I want!" the enthusiastic girl said before skipping out of the room.

 _End of Flashback_

Phoebe stared at her upset friend after listening to the story and replied "Well, I suppose you could look at it as they're being considerate enough to take an interest in your current activities."

While she appreciated her friend's constant attempt to have her see the positives in her life, Helga sometimes felt Phoebe was wasting her time trying. Rather than having someone to show her the positives of her negative situations, it would be nice to simply have someone to vent to. Someone who would agree with her about the unfairness she faced in her life. Perhaps that was because, she already had someone in her life who was always looking on the bright side…

"So do you have all your lines memorized?" Arnold asked his best friend, whom he was entering the room with.

"Yeah man. Timberly wouldn't stop asking to help, and Jamie O kept stealing my script, but I eventually got it done." Gerald sighed with relief.

Helga smiled as she watched her optimistic classmate take a seat in front of her. What had started out as target practice who just happened to be included in all her after school activities was now being seen as her actual friend.

Arnold turned to smile at the pigtailed girl behind him and said "Morning Helga. Ready to hand in our papers?"

The nervous girl began to blush as if the class knew what she had written about. Technically, a few people did. Arnold obviously, seeing as how he had given it back to her. Gerald, after seeing Helga with Arnold's notebook. Phoebe after hearing about the mix up with the notebooks.

"Uhhh yeah. What about you?"

The oblong headed boy kept a sweet smile on his face as he replied "Yeah. It should go well."

 _It should go well?_

Helga cocked her brow, wondering if this meant there was a chance of them being read aloud. If so, why did he seem so happy (dare she say anxious) about it?

Before turning to face the front of the room, Arnold added "I really did enjoy our night at the opera house. I think you do a much better job of performing the part of Carmen though."

Helga's heart began to flutter after hearing these sweet words. She fell back against her seat with her hands held over her heart and half lidded eyes that remained on the kind boy in front of her.

This dazed expression remained on her until the class heard…

"Good morning everyone! It's another special day!"

The giddy teacher's repetitive performance was more than enough to kill Helga's romantic state.

After watching the perky man enter the room to set his things down on his desk, Helga leaned forward in hers to once again prop her head in her hand and begin doodling in her notebook.

"Class, I want to tell you how proud I am of you all for the work you've put into the play the past two weeks!"

"Well some of us at least. Others weren't required to contribute as much as the rest of us." Rhonda sneered, as she leaned back in her seat, thinking of how much bigger her role was than a few of her other classmates.

Scratching his head at the remark, Mr. Simmons replied "Yes, well anyway. Because I'm so proud of the effort you put into making this play work, you will all be getting A's on this assignment!"

Harold then stood from his seat, and excitedly yelled "Alright! We don't have to perform!"

"No Harold, you still have to perform. It's a participation grade." Mr. Simmons explained, as he watched his no longer excited student retake his seat.

"Aww gee."

"Today will be our last rehearsal, then tomorrow is the play! I'm sure your families are all very excited about seeing you perform!"

Helga sighed at the remark, wishing there was a way to prevent hers from coming. While it would be nice to see her parents take an interest in her life, Olga hogging the spotlight wasn't worth it.

 _A Few Hours Later_

Once practice had been taken care of, that left the students with one major task to fulfill for the day. They returned to their seats to hear Mr. Simmons say..

"Okay everyone! You may pass in your English papers!"

Helga sighed with relief at the sound of not having to worry about reading them. That is, until she heard "May we read them out loud Mr. Simmons. I'm sure everyone would love to hear about the exciting things we've all experienced the past few months."

"What a wonderful idea Rhonda!"

The wealthy girl looked over at Helga with an evil grin, knowing how uncomfortable it would make her. Having seen her reactions from the anonymous poems read in class, it wasn't hard to figure out who's they were. The only question was, who were they about?

"We'll start with you, Eugene."

"Gosh, okay!" the cheerful boy said, as if he had been looking forward to it all week. All the students watched him take his place in front of the class and listened to him start.

"An exciting thing that happened to me this summer was moving in with my grandma when we thought the neighborhood would be torn down. My grandma's the best! She makes cookies, lets me watch the Abdicator, and takes me to the aquarium."

 _Oh brother! What an idiot!_

Helga thought to herself. Hearing such boring papers wasn't giving her confidence about reading her overwhelmingly emotional one out loud.

"That was wonderful Eugene! Sheena, you can go next."

The polite girl then made her way towards the front, happy to share her information with the group.

"This summer was very special. After the neighborhood was saved, my family and I enjoyed participating in the cleaning of Vine Street. It was a lovely activity we shared together."

"How in the heck can cleaning be exciting?" Stinky scratched his head in confusion.

"Yeah. That sounds like more of a punishment." Sid agreed.

Ignoring their remarks, Mr. Simmons took Sheena's paper and said "Thank you Sheena. That was very special. Harold, you can go next."

The uninterested boy stood from his desk with his paper, ready to have the day over with. "Okayyy...let's see. I thought it was exciting when we blew up the street. Even though I had to get up at seven am on a Saturday. That wasn't so cool."

"Oh my word! You blew up the street?" Mr. Simmons asked in concern.

"Yeah. It was so cool!" Sid assured him.

"Well then, thank you Harold. Rhonda, would you like to go next?"

The modish girl stood to head for the front of the class. Standing there with her paper, she grinned and said "An exciting event _would_ have been to see the new mall Scheck was talking about, being put up. Can you imagine living so close to something so amazing?"

"Kind of hard not to when it's being built where you live." Gerald said wittily.

After finishing what she considered to be an A report, Rhonda handed over her paper. Mr. Simmons then called Sid to the front.

The anxious boy stood before the class, ready to read his exciting event. "Okay, so an exciting thing that happened was watching Harold sit on the dynamite box that Arnold's grandpa had set up to blow up the street!"

"For crying out loud. It's like you morons _wanted_ to lose your homes!" Helga scowled, as she leaned back in her seat with her arms crossed.

After feeling embarrassed for picking the activity, Sid handed his paper over to take his seat. Nadine then approached the front to share her exciting activity.

"Arnold came up with all sorts of activities to save the neighborhood we participated in this summer. Fliers, a hot dog stand, protesting. There was never a dull moment!"

"Thank you Nadine. I'm sure you all had fun." Mr. Simmons smiled, while the class sighed at his cluelessness. While the activities may have kept everyone's attention, having fun wasn't the point of them.

Lila then approached the front with her paper, ready to give her information. "Thank you all just ever so much for taking the time to listen. Seeing Mayor Dixie arrive at Vine Street the morning the neighborhood was declared a national landmark was oh too exciting!"

"I reckon it didn't bother her too much, what happened to the street." Stinky pointed out.

"There was a criminal on tv, burning a notarized document. What the heck makes you think she cared about a stupid hole in the street?" Helga scowled at her classmate's assumption.

"Alright that's enough. Stinky, you can come up now."

"Okie dokie!" the country boy replied happily.

"I reckon the most exciting thing that happened to me was seeing me and Sid getting to keep our 'Sid and Stink' handprints on the sidewalk."

"Stink?" Mr. Simmons asked.

"The cement guys caught us before I could finish my name. I always thought that made it even more special though."

After seeing the unamused looks his classmates were carrying, Stinky handed his paper to Mr. Simmons, and watched Gerald head for the board.

"Alright man. Aside from saving the neighborhood with my main man, the most exciting part was all the new spy equipment he and I got for occasion. Plus, it was my first time getting to drive a vehicle that wasn't an arcade game." The cool boy said with a proud look on his face.

"You actually drove a car Gerald?" Mr. Simmons asked in concern.

"It was a bus!"

"Wow! You really are the master of Runaway Bus Driver." Sid exclaimed, never having heard the story.

Gerald then took his seat, as Phoebe approached the front of the room.

"I believe the most amusing event to have taken place for me this summer was simply learning about the importance of this neighborhood. After seeing it being declared a landmark, I spent the summer doing some research on this town's history."

"How in the heck is studying exciting?" Stinky asked, not understanding Phoebe's amusement with the activity.

Mr. Simmons took the intelligent girl's paper, then watched one of his last two students approach the front. "Okay Arnold, would you like to come up?"

Helga gulped as she watched her beloved approach the front of the room. This was it. Maybe he wouldn't mention her name, but suspicions would continue rising about why he was acting so strange, and _who_ maybe the cause of it.

"Okay. Well, like Gerald said, a pretty exciting thing that we did was actually save the neighborhood. Something else exciting happened to me though….

 _Gerald and I saved the neighborhood from Scheck and Future Tech industries this summer. I lost hope that it was possible until someone named Deep Voice gave us all the clues we needed. Every time I saw some hope that things could work out, I knew I would never experience anything more thrilling. That is, until I found out who Deep Voice was…_

 _When I lost hope for saving the neighborhood, Deep Voice came to my rescue again. Not knowing who it was was becoming more frustrating than trying to save the neighborhood. When I finally caught them, I cornered what turned out to be a mysterious figure in a trench coat._

 _After they tripped and the coat fell off, I saw the person helping me the entire time was the last person I would have ever expected help from...Helga!_

The blonde girl sunk lower in her seat as all eyes in the class turned towards her. "Helga? What were you doing helping Arnold?" Sid asked.

"Yeah. I don't reckon it makes much sense for you to help someone you hate." Stinky pointed out.

Clenching her fists in fury, Helga scowled "Ahh shut up you bunch of wusses! Sheesh!"

After motioning for the class to settle down, Mr. Simmons gestured for Arnold to continue with his paper.

"Please continue Arnold."

"Ummm right. Anyway...

 _As if that wasn't enough of a surprise, I had to know the reason why she was helping me. I don't know if I made the right decision doing that or not. When I made her admit why she helped me, she gave me news even scarier than the neighborhood being torn down...she loves me!_

 _As crazy as it sounded when she told me, it started to make sense the more I thought about it. She might be mean sometimes, but she's always stood by my side. Why would she waste her time with someone she claimed to hate as much as me?_

 _I've seen her be kind before. Maybe she really was just afraid to let me know how she felt. I'm only ten and I have someone that smart, dramatic, brave, and loyal completely obsessed with me. I can't think of anything more overwhelming that's happened in my_ life!

Dead silence occurred until Mr. Simmons clapped and said "Oh that was beautiful Arnold! Thank you for sharing that with us!"

The blonde boy then took a seat, not worried about the class' opinion of him. Only one person was left to give their speech. The question was, did she still care what everyone thought of her?

"Okay Helga. You're the last one."

Helga approached the front with her paper, wanting to strangle Rhonda for mentioning the idea to Simmons. Before being tempted to agree with the boys about how great it was to see the street being blown up, she looked to see Arnold's smiling face. The way he was leaned forward in his desk with his bright eyes focused on her; it was as if he was anxious to listen to her announce her feelings to the class.

Helga then took a deep breath and read her paper out loud, doing her best to picture herself alone in the room. No one there to judge her. Just her there reading out loud to herself...

 _I sit behind you here each day_

 _Wishing that there was a way_

 _A way to tell you how I feel_

 _My love for you is all too real_

 _Waiting for the day you would say_

 _You've always loved me the same way_

 _The day I would at last admit_

 _You were right about my benignant_

Phoebe smiled at her poetic friend's courage to not only reveal her feelings to her beloved, but to do it in front of their entire class.

Gerald shook his head in amazement, thinking to himself…

 _Mm, mm, mmm! Now I've seen everything!_

Mr. Simmons then collected Helga's paper as they listened to someone say "Haha! Helga likes poetry!"

The blonde girl looked to see the husky boy pointing a finger, laughing at her sweet words.

Not caring she was still in class, she marched towards the back to grab him by the shirt and say "Listen you big tub of lard! If you EVER make fun of me like that again...I'll pound you so hard you won't know what poetry is. Got it?!"

"Okay...Madam Fortress Mommy!"

Mr. Simmons then watched his agitated students take their seats and said "Well, thank you class. Tomorrow's our big presentation! I can't imagine how excited your families must be!"

While Helga wasn't concerned about who would show up to see her, it was now nice knowing Arnold not only had feelings for her, but had the courage to announce it to the class. It showed if he did one day ask her to be his girlfriend, he wouldn't be ashamed to be seen with her in front of others.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9: That Would Explain

 _The Boarding House_

Arnold stood in his room, viewing himself in the mirror. Standing in his black suit with gold decorated pants, he was beginning to feel a bit of excitement. Not only did he and Helga have their feelings out in the open at last, but they were being given the opportunity to act on them in front of the entire school.

Just as he was getting ready to leave, Arnold heard a knock on his door.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Come in."

The blonde boy then looked to see his anxious grandfather standing in the doorway. "Hey there shortman! Ready for your big night?" Phil winked.

Arnold blushed, knowing Phil was thinking about the time he'd be spending with Helga. "Yeah grandpa, I am."

"Well then let's get going! If I have to sit with your grandma, I at least want a good seat." Phil informed him.

 _The Beeper Emporium_

"Daddy, why aren't you ready? Helga's show starts soon!" Olga reminded him.

"Her what now?" Bob asked, not turning his attention away from his pyramid of beepers.

"Her show! Remember, she's doing the play Carmen with her classmates." Olga reminded him.

"Oh right. Right. So what kind of award are they giving her?" Bob stood from the couch, not excited about the way he'd be spending his Saturday night.

"No silly! It's just for fun." Olga assured him.

"Ay-yi-yi!"

 _Gerald's House_

"Jamie O! Give that back now!" Gerald yelled as he watched his brother steal Zuniga's yellow guard hat.

"What are you going to do about it squirt? Haha!" the teenage boy laughed, waving the hat in his younger brother's face.

Gerald chased his brother into the kitchen to see his parents preparing to leave for the show. "Mom! Tell Jamio O to give me back my…."

"Gerald, there you are." Martin pointed.

The pre-teen watched his brother run off with his hat, as he halted in front of his father and listened to him say "You never said if we needed to buy tickets for this. The bank's closed and I don't have any cash."

Gerald let out a heavy sigh and a hopeless look implying how pointless he knew it was to ever ask for his parents' help.

 _Phoebe's House_

Phoebe left her room wearing a long-sleeved red dress with yellow ruffled feathers circling the tail of the dress.

Kyo smiled at his successful child and said "Phoebe dearest! We're looking forward to your presentation."

"You look wonderful darling!" Reba smiled at her blushing daughter.

"Thank you mother, father. I'm looking forward to presenting for you."

While Phoebe was looking forward to performing for her parents, her mind was mainly on her best friend. Whether or not they planned it, the play had done an amazing job of opening up Arnold and Helga towards one another, after helping them realize their true feelings towards one another.

 _Harold's House_

"Oh my little Harold! Performing in the play Carmen!" Marilyn sad excitedly.

Feeling his mom pinch his cheek, Harold whined "Mom! Cut it out would ya?!"

The clingy parent viewed her son's costume. Tan stretch pants and a white blouse that appeared to be a size too small.

"You look amazing Harold!" Marilyn sobbed, wiping a tear from her eye.

Harold's father viewed his son's appearance and added "Well, he could stand to wear a bigger shirt."

"JERRY!"

Waving his hands in self defense, the quiet man asked "What? A bigger shirt. That's all I'm saying. What's wrong with that?"

"Don't listen to him Harold! You look fine sweetie!"

 _Stinky's House_

"What do ya think Pa?" Stinky asked, showing his father the purple onesie with silver glitter he had been given to wear.

"What the heck is it son?"

"It's my costume for tonight's show!" Stinky reminded him.

The elderly man took a look at his awkwardly dressed son and said "Son, you're a dang fool."

 _Rhonda's House_

Rhonda viewed herself in the mirror wearing a blue and white threaded gown with a white bonnet to match. Looking at the work that had been put into the dress, she said out loud to herself…

"I suppose Sheena's learned a thing or two about fashion since our Romeo and Juliet play."

After getting one last look at herself, the modish girl entered the living room to see her parents awaiting her. "Darling, there you are! We can't wait for your performance!" Brooke smiled.

Finishing up a martini, Buckley said "We should get going pumpkin. That way we're sure to get a good seat."

"Thank you mommy! Thank you daddy!"

 _Sid's House_

"Wish me luck Sydney!" Sid kissed his frog after getting ready for the show. The small boy was wearing black tights, a white blouse, a red vest, and a black bandana.

Leaving his room, Sid saw his father ready and waiting for him. "Ready to go son?"

"Yeah! I can't wait to see Arnold kill Helga!" Sid exclaimed.

Ray gave his son a complexed look as he watched the anxious boy race out the door. Not having heard much about the class bully, he wasn't sure what could be so exciting about the idea of that.

 _Eugene's House_

Eugene was wearing a yellow jacket and hat to match. The excited redhead stood viewing himself in the mirror, knowing everything would go well that night. Even if he did trip (or humiliate himself in some way), it was always worth participating in these fun activities with his classmates.

The perky boy left his bedroom to see his parents waiting in the living room for him. "Tonight's going to be great you guys!"

"I'm sure it will be son." Nate smiled, patting his son on the back.

"Do you know all your lines sweetie?" Mrs. Horowitz asked.

"Oh yeah! I stayed up all night practicing!"

"So that's what that noise was. I thought you left the tv on in here again Nate."

 _Curly's House_

"Ole!" Curly shouted at his puppy, whom he was attempting to use for bull fighting practice.

After a few more waves of his cape at the small dog, Curly looked at the clock to see the play would be starting soon. Dressed in his blue tights and and sequin jacket, the dramatic pre-teen stood to find his parents for the show.

 _Lila's House_

Wearing a red dress with layers, Lila smiled at the thought of how the performance would go that night. Not only did she like her part, but she knew the truth about Helga. After the past few weeks of performing and the reading of their English assignments, tonight would seal the deal on Arnold and Helga's affections for one another.

The sweet girl left her room to show her dad the outfit that was made for the performance.

"You look just like your mother sweetie." Mr. Sawyer smiled at his only child.

"Thank you just ever so much daddy!"

 _Car Ride_

"Where's young Eleanor?" Pookie turned to look at her grandson sitting in the back seat.

"She's riding with her family grandma."

Phil rolled his eyes at his wife's crazy behavior and mumbled "With that attitude, I don't know what the heck makes you think she'd want to ride with us?"

 _P.S.118_

 _Dressing Room_

"Oh this looks lovely on you Helga!"

Sheena was putting the finishing touches on her classmates dress. Helga looked at herself in the mirror as Sheena was fixing the skirt of her dress. The top half of the costume was ruby red threaded. The skirt part of the dress was a pale red, and flowed gracefully to the floor.

The passionate girl stood staring, wondering how the night would go. Arnold now not only knew, but accepted the truth. From what the past few days had implied, he felt the same way as well.

 _Auditorium_

"Now where are we supposed to sit? I don't want to hear too much music." Bob said, circling the auditorium for some seats.

"Daddy, it's a musical! The entire play is sung!" Olga smiled.

"Oh for crying out loud Miriam! How you could not tell me that?" Bob scowled at his wife.

"I didn't know she was performing B?" Miriam said defensively.

 _Back Stage_

All the students had at last arrived, and Arnold was anxious to see Helga. Gerald came over to see his friend staring across the opposite side of the stage, as if he was waiting for someone to appear.

"Hey man. What's up?"

"Huh? Oh hey Gerald."

"I'd save that face for the last scene if I was you." Gerald said wittily, taking notice of the somber expression his friend was carrying.

"I was just looking for Helga." Arnold shrugged his shoulders, not knowing what the big deal was.

"Relax man. We're about to start. Then you'll get to look at her 'til death do _you start._ "

"Gerald…"

 _Fifteen Minutes Later_

Everyone was seated and watched Mr. Simmons appear on stage with a wide smiling forming across his face. "Good evening. I want to thank you all for joining us here tonight! Your kids have worked to make this a very special performance that I'm sure you'll all enjoy!"

The play then began, and Arnold's first viewing on Helga reminded him of all the times he thought she looked nice…

When her nanny gave her a new outfit for school.

Her last performance as the It Girl.

Their Romeo and Juliet Play.

There was something about her now that stood out. Perhaps it was knowing about the sensitive side that existed beneath her rough exterior. The closer he became with her, the easier it was to see a nice person shining through that tough act she attempted to withhold it.

A smile remained on the blonde boy's face. Much like practice, whoever he was performing a scene with, Helga could see a different light shining in his eyes when he was acting his part with her. It wasn't the fake performance he put on during Romeo and Juliet, but one that read…

 _Words can't describe how much I'm enjoying this._

After all the times she watched him give Lila that lovesick look, being filled green with envy, it was finally hers to experience. At last the one she loved was showing her attention that wasn't required.

 _The Final Act_

Lila, Phoebe, and Gerald are among the crowd of the upcoming bullfighting performance on stage.

As they awaited the arrival of Curly (Escamillo), he and Helga began entering the stage (showing affection for one another).

While Curly goes off to start the performance, Lila and Phoebe pull Helga aside to warn her Arnold is nearby.

It was hard pretending to be bothered by this. In Romeo and Juliet, she didn't have to act to imply how torturous it was being kept away from the one she loved. Now here she was having to act as though she didn't want to have anything to do with the one she loved.

After seeing Phoebe and Lila enter the arena, Arnold approached Helga, pleading with her to return to him.

Helga's heart melted at these words, knowing feelings for her existed within him now. He wasn't just asking Carmen to return to Jose. He was asking Helga to be with Arnold for the first time.

Doing her best to hold back her swoon, Helga lightly shook her head and demanded to be released.

After seeing her throw back the ring he gave to her, Arnold grabbed Helga's wrist, ready to end the play.

Utter silence filled the auditorium. The students were anxious just to see such a thrilling event take place, while the parents were simply touched by the performance of their kids (well most of them).

Helga turned to look at the one holding her. As she watched Arnold raise the knife, she saw the hesitant look in his eyes. It was as if he thought he was actually killing her. Moments later, he struck her, and she fell just as dramatically as she had during Romeo and Juliet.

After seeing his former love fall, Arnold (Jose) fell to his knees, full of regret. Even if it was just an act, the idea of him showing such regret over such a dreadful act formed on her behalf made Helga's heart flutter as she laid there before him.

Once Arnold's confession to her death had been made, the audience rose to clap for the students' performance.

The students stood hand in hand across the stage after the pulling of the curtain, while the parents all looked at the young performers.

"Wasn't that exciting daddy? Helga has such a lovely voice!" Olga asked anxiously.

"Eh, it was okay. It didn't cost me anything." Bob shrugged his shoulders, trying to see the bright side.

 _Backstage_

"You did a wonderful job performing Helga!" Phoebe said to her friend.

Helga patted her supportive classmate on the back and smiled "Thanks Pheebs. You weren't half bad yourself."

Phoebe then glanced behind Helga to see someone waiting to approach her. Helga turned around after noticing where Phoebe's attention was turned towards.

A smile and dazed eyes formed on the blonde girl's face as she watched her beloved approach her.

"I'll see you soon Helga."

"Later Pheebs."

Arnold came up to his new close friend and said softly "You did a nice job out there."

Unable to hold back her swoon, Helga shook her head and said "Uhh yeah thanks. You did alright yourself bucko."

The two were exiting the stage as Arnold said "Maybe you should think of helping out with the costumes next year."

Helga cocked her brow as she turned to ask "What the heck for?"

"Well I saw all those drawings you did of me in your notebook. I just figured you might like art as much as you do poetry."

Helga began to blush after hearing this. All she had thought about when hearing he had her notebook was him reading the poem. She didn't stop to consider his thoughts of all the crazy doodling she did of him (let alone seeing them).

"Oh well uhh…"

"Plus that would explain why you didn't want to share the paints with me last year in history class." Arnold smiled.

"Oh shut up football head!"

Taking her hand in his, Arnold smiled and said "Whatever you say Helga."

 _ **THE END**_

 _ **THANKS FOR READING**_

 _ **PLEASE REVIEW!**_


End file.
